Hero Of The Entire Gamindustry
by Sharrow
Summary: Organisasi kejam yang bernama ELight,muncul entah darimana. datang menyerang seluruh gamindustry,dan negara-negaranya,membuat semua negara berperang melawan,mereka. karena kekuatan ELight,membuat para CPU tidak dapat mengimbangi mereka. Histoire menemukan suatu ramalan,yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkan gamindustry. bagaimanakah nasib gamindustry!... Pairring OC X dword
1. Dread War

Prologue : Dread War

Hai Minna-san,Saya author rookie,masih kelas 2 smp,ini fic pertama saya. Enjoy Reading

Disclaimer: Karakter anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik saya

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Action, Tragedy

 **PENGUMUMAN : Diharapkan untuk mendalami pengetahuan tentang Game,Anime,dan,Manga dari Hyperdimension Penampilan Karakter-Karakter,TIDAK saya jelaskan(tidak pandai menjelaskan penampilan karakter).**

WARNING : A LITTLE Bad Summary,alur terlalu cepat,NO POV For this chapter.

* * *

 **Prologue  
** **  
**Gamindustri….

Sebuah dunia yang indah dipenuhi dengan struktur alam yang indah,teknologi yang futuristik,mahluk-mahluk fantasy yang menakjubkan,dan,juga permainan yang tidak pernah membuat siapapun bosan memainkannya.

Dunia dimana orang-orang tersenyum,tertawa,dan,berbahagia..

Dunia ini memiliki 4 Negara hebat yang tiap-tiap negaranya memiliki kehebatannya masing-masing,setiap Negara dipimpin oleh seorang Megami/dewi dan kandidat Megami, mereka disebut sebagai CPU(Console Patron Unit) karena mereka dapat mengubah wujud fisik mereka menjadi lebih kuat dari wujud asli mereka. **  
**  
Keempat Negara tersebut terdiri dari;  
 **Leanbox,** Negara hijau subur yang berparas perpohonan dan rerumputan yang hijau,yang kaya akan pemandangan alamnya yang oleh Megami **Green Heart** ,dalam bentuk manusia dipanggil sebagai **vert**.

 **Lowee,** Negara putih dingin yang selalu dihujani salju dan dikelilingi pegunungan,Negara ini terkenal dengan suasananya yang sejuk yang dapat menyamankan pikiran dan oleh Megami **White Heart,** dalam bentuk manusia dipanggil sebagai **Blanc.** Negara ini memiliki dua orang kandidat CPU,mereka berdua adalah **White Sisters,** dipanggil **Rom** dan **Ram** dalam bentuk manusia.

 **Lastation,** Negara hitam regality yang produktif dan industrif,Negara ini terkenal dengan hasil produksinya yang bagus,Negara ini terkesan Negara sibuk karena sebagian besar dari Negara ini berupa oleh Megami **Black Heart,** dalam bentuk manusia dipanggil sebagai **Noire.** Negara ini memiliki seorang kandidat Megami **Black Sister,** dipanggil **Uni** dalam bentuk manusianya.

dan yang terakhir….

 **Planeptune,** Negara ungu berkembang yang futuristik,Negara ini memiliki hampir memiliki segala yang dibutuhkan warga negaranya,dari sumber daya alam hingga teknologinya hingga membuat penduduknya nyaman disana,Negara ini terkenal dari warga negaranya yang hampir dari setiap rakyatnya memiliki keahlian,Negara ini terdiri atas gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan hal-hal futuristic yang ikut dipajang disekitar kota-kotanya.  
Dipimpin oleh megami **Purple Heart** ,dipanggil **Neptune** dalam wujud ini memiliki seorang kandidat megami **Purple sister,** dipanggil **Nepgear** dalam bentuk manusianya.

Setiap megami dari tiap Negara dapat menjadi CPU Karena mereka mendapatkan energy dari share crystal yang terdapat pada basilicom Negara -energi dari share crystal didapat oleh megami dari kepercayaan dan cinta dari rakyat-rakyatnya.

kepercayaan dari rakyat mereka didapat dari seberapa baik megaminya memimpin Negara,dan cinta dari rakyat mereka didapat dari seberapa yakin rakyatnya mempercayai megaminya.

tapi kini…  
Dunia ini sedang berperang sekuat-kuatnya,melawan kehancuran yang tiba-tiba datang dibawa musuh baru yang datang.  
sebuah organisasi kejam yang bernama **ELight** ,mereka datang entah darimana menyerang secara tiba-tiba kesetiap Negara.

* * *

 **Fase perang pertama**

awalnya perang dimulai dengan munculnya kabut dari tengah keempat Negara yang kemudian mengeluarkan robot-robot droid,dengan tank-tank dan kendaraan udara bersenjata futuristic yang melakukan serangan tiba-tiba diLastation,diikuti Leanbox kemudian Planeptune,hingga Lowee.

penyerangan pertama mereka berhasil dihadapi oleh semua Negara,meski sedikit menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan Negara,dan membunuh warga-warga Negara gamindustri.

* * *

 **Fase perang kedua**

Karena penyerang sebelumnya telah membuat kehancuran dan korban pada semua rakyat Negara gamindustri…  
seluruh Negarapun akhirnya,beraliansi untuk menyerang balik organisasi tersebut.

semua Negara mengirimkan pasukan-pasukan mereka dipimpin oleh megaminya masing-masing. menyerang organisasi ELight bersama-an dengan pasukan aliansi mereka pertama kali muncul,ditengah keempat Negara gamindustri,pada hutan Necroforest.

sedihnya kita kalah…

penyerangan aliansi Negara telah berhasil dihadapi oleh mereka,tidak banyak dari pasukan aliansi kembali,mereka kembali hanya dengan membawa nama rekan mereka yang telah gugur dimedan perang.  
para megami kembali dengan luka-luka serius yang membuat rakyatnya mulai gelisah.

Apa yang terjadi kenapa mereka kalah,karena mereka dijebak dan diserang tiba-tiba menggunakan kabut asap hitam,menyerang mereka secara leluasa selagi mereka pasukan aliansi dibutakan tebalnya kabut asap.  
diikuti oleh munculnya 4 orang yang diduga pemimpin pasukan milik ELight turut ikut berperang melawan pasukan aliansi,menghadapi para CPU.

* * *

 **Fase perang ketiga**

keadaan semakin tidak terkendali…  
kemenangan yang diraih oleh organisasi ELight dari perang melawan pasukan aliansi CPU,yang telah terjadi pada Necroforest.  
telah menarik perhatian para penjahat diseluruh gamindustri,banyak organisasi-organisasi jahat dari **ASIC** sampai mantan anggota **7 sages** direkrut oleh **Elight** untuk bergabung dengan mereka,jumlah mereka semakin besar.

3 hari kemudian sejak perang diNecroforest mereka melakukan **serangan balasan** keseluruh Negara-negara gamindustri dalam jumlah pasukan yang **Massive**.

karena perang dihutan Necroforest telah memakan separuh pasukan dari bagian pasukan aliansi dari tiap-tiap Negara,akibatnya pasukan aliansi 4 negara bersama CPUnya kembali keNegaranya masing-masing demi melindungi rakyatnya.

kini…

Dunia ini bertarung mencoba bertarung mempertahankan Era gamindustri dari kehancurannya.

* * *

[Fase perang ke3]  
[Hari ke-13 – 4/1/20XX]  
[Planeptune ,Otorii Great Forest]  
[Garis pertahan kedua negara]

 **"DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET"**

"DUARR!, DUARR! DUARR!"

"CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK"

"PRENG! PRENG! PRENG!"

 **"AWAS BLASTER MENDEKAT!"**

"MERUNDUK!,tundukkan kepalamu!"

"MEREKA DIMANA-MANA!"

"KONSENTRASIKAN TEMBAKAN KALIAN KEARAH,DROID-DROID ITU!"

"SHIT!,PLASNADE!"

terjadi baku tembak antara peluru dan laser serta ledakkan blaster dan bom dari segala arah hutan Otorii yang menjadi markas pertama pasukan penjaga perbatasan Negara planeptune.  
telah terjadi perlawanan berat antara tentara planeptune yang dipimpin oleh **IF** dan **Purple sister** dengan Droid-droid dari ELight yang dipimpin oleh **CFW MAGIC** dan **Rei ryghts** dihutan Otorii.

 **"Hyaaa!..."**

TRANK!

'aku khawatir dengan IF-san digaris depan…' pikir purple sister aka' **Nepgear**.  
 **  
'** dan lagi…Kenapa dia masih bisa muncul?,setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya?!,dan kenapa juga dia bergabung dengan **ELight?!...** ' melihat kearah lawannya CFW

Purple sister dan CFW magic sedang **bertarung** ,dengan nepgear menggunakan beam riflebladenya menangkis Reaper milik CFW magic.

"hmm…" magic tersenyum sinis dan menarik reapernya dan mencoba mencabik nepgear dari atas.

" **Hyaaa!.."**

TRANK

"SPLASH"

nepgear berhasil menahan serangan magic,tapi reapernya berhasil melukai pipi kanan nepgear.

" **HAHH**!" nepgear mendorong magic,magic lompat menjauhi nepgear.

"ha…ha….ha…."

"ara?...,kukira kau masih bertenaga nepgear?,aku kira kau masih kuat seperti dulu sejak kau mengalahkanku.."

nepgear hanya diam dan memperhatikan magic,mewaspadai tiap gerakkannya.

'ini aneh… dia menjadi lebih kuat dari dia yang sebelumnya…'pikiran nepgear

 **"Nepgear!ini IF ,do you copy?,over!"** suara dari earphone radio milik nepgear bersuara.

 **"Disini Nepgear melapor, ada apa IF-san?"**

terdengar suara ledakkan dan jeritan perintah panic dari seberang radio..

"Bagaimana situasimu disana?,(teriak pada tentara yang ada ditempatnya)AWAS LEDAKAN!,JANGAN MENDEKAT KEZONA MORTAR!,(kembali bicara kenepgear melalui radio)kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya IF dari radio

sementara nepgear diam sebentar,kemudian memperhatikan sekitar,lalu unit-unitnya,kemudian memeriksa luka dipipi kanannya,kemudian konsentrasi kembali kearah magic.

 **"aku baik-baik saja,saat ini kami sedang berhadapan dengan skuadron milik Magic"  
**

* * *

 **[Planeptune ,Otorii Great Forest]  
[Garis pertahan pertama negara]**  
 **  
"MAGIC?!,kalian sedang menghadapi MAGIC?!.."** mata IF terbelalak,mendengar nama itu.  
 **  
"ya...,Bagaimana situasi digaris terdepan IF-san?"** balas nepgear melalui radio.

"saat ini kami sedang menghujani droid-droid yang lewat menggunakan peluru dan mortar dari atas bukit."

balas IF sambil menembaki Droid-droid yang ada dibawah bukit dengan Dual Pistolnya.

"disini kami masih bertahan…,tapi tidak akan lama… aku akan meminta izin kepada Histoire-sama untuk mundur kegaris pertahan kedua untuk membantumu"

Lanjut IF.

 **"Ryoukai!"** balas nepgear dari seberang radio.

IF mematikan dan kembali menembaki Droid-droid yang ada dibawah,bersama dengan tentara-tentara dari posisi mereka berada diatas bukit sedang menghujani pasukan droid-droid dari ELight dengan Peluru dan meriam mortar.  
 **  
"Duarr!,DUARR!,DUARR!"**

"DRET DRET DRET DRET"

"CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK"

"PRENG! PRENG! PRENG!"

"DRET DRET DRET"

"ITU DISEBELAH KIRI!,KONSENTRASIKAN LAGI TEMBAKANMU!"

"Terus menembak jangan berhenti"

"HUJANI MEREKA DENGAN MORTAR!"

"DUARR!,DUARR!"

"hheh… mereka mudah dihancurkan jika dibawah kita"

"JANGAN LENGAH!,MEREKA MASIH BELUM HABIS!"

"DORR!,DORR!,DORR!,DORR!,"

semua unit sedang sibuk,menembaki lawannya masing-masing.

 **"BRMMMMMMM"** tiba-tiba terdengar suara mesing yang datang mendekat.

"SHIT!,AKU MELIHAT 6,BUKAN!,9 AIRCRAFT ELIGHT DATANG MENDEKAT!"

teriak seorang tentara planeptune dari pinggir tebing

 **"!..." IF** terkejut melihat 9 Aircraft futuristic,3 diantaranya terlihat seperti pembawa pasukan sisanya terlihat seperti Aircraft penyerbu, yang datang mendekat mendekati posisi dia dengan pasukannya.

 **"JANGAN HANYA DIAM DAN MELIIHAT!,TEMBAK JATUH AIRCRAFT ITU!,GUNAKAN PELUNCUR ROKET PELEDAK JAVELIN!"** jerit IF kepasukannya.

 **"SIAP!"**

lalu mereka membawa **JAVELIN** dan menembakkannya kearah Aircraft-Aircraft itu.  
 **  
"PSHSHUU!,PSHSHUU!"**

"DUARR!,DUARR!"

2 Aircraft milik **ELight** telah hancur,tapi sisanya masih berani terbang mendekat.

 **"SHIT,MEREKA MASIH MENDEKAT"**

"PSHSHUU!,PSHSHUU,PSHSHUU!"

"DUARR!,

*meleset*,*meleset* **"** 1 Aircraft penyerbu jatuh sisanya mengelak dari tembakan roket yang diluncurkan

 **'Sial!,kita sudah dijangkauan tembakan Aircraft ELight!'** pikir **IF**

 **"SEMUANYA MUNDUR!,MENJAUH DARI TE-"**

 **"PIUNK!,PIUNK!,PIUNK!,PIUNK!"**

"DUARR,DUARR!,DUARR!"

"CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK"

suara IF terpotong oleh tembakan blaster dan senapan machine gun laser dari Aircraft **ELight**.membuat pasukan planeptune yang ditebing tewas dan membuat IF terpental kepohon hutan Otorii,lalu jatuh terbaring.

 **"Kuhk…,sial…" IF** mencoba untuk bangkit,lalu dia berdiri memperhatikan sekitarnya.

 **"!..."** IF terkejut melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

 **"Tolong!..."**

"Ahkk…"

"Bertahanlah!,terus bernafas!"

Situasi disekitarnya membuat mata IF terkejut,melihat pasukannya luka-luka dan bermatian.

 **"BRMMMMMMM"** IF melihat keatas..

 **"….,Cih sial!"**

6 Aircraft sebelumnya yang menyerang mereka,melewati mereka begitu saja.  
kesal karena gagal menahan ia bergerak kesisa-sisa pasukannya.

 **"SEMUANYA,Dengarkan!,kita akan bergerak mundur kegaris pertahanan kedua lalu mengevakuasi yang terluka dengan Helicopter EVAC,Kumpulkan yang terluka dan bawa mereka.,yang masih bisa berdiri lindungi mereka!"**

"Ryoukai!"

"hahh…"

IF menghela nafas lalu menghidupkan radio mencoba melakukan kontak dengan basilicom.

 **"Disini unit IF menghubungi basilicom,ingin melaporkan keadaan,over."**

"Disini Basilicom mengontak unit IF,silakan jelaskan keadaan unit kalian"

jawab oleh basilicom dengan suara mungil seperti ukuran peri.

 **"Dimengerti,Histoire-sama keadaan unitku sudah kritis… banyak dari kami yang tertembak dan luka-luka… kami sedang bergerak menuju garis pertahanan kedua demi membantu nepgear,mohon untuk segera mengirimkan Helicopter untuk mengevakuasi yang terluka,over"**

"Dimengerti IF, Helicopter evac akan segera hadir dilokasi"

"Roger,kini kami akan bergerak kesana,unit IF,OUT!"

IF menghela nafas,lalu menghadap kearah sisa pasukannya.  
seorang prajurit datang menghampiri IF dan melapor.

 **"IF-san,semua unit sudah siap untuk bergerak"**

"Dimengerti… ayo semuanya bergerak!"

* * *

 **[Planeptune ,Otorii Great Forest]  
[Garis pertahan kedua negara]**  
 **  
"HYAA!..."**

"TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK"

"CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK"

"Whussh"

nepgear dan magic masih saling bertukar serangan,nepgear menyerang dengan cara menebas sambil menembak menggunakan **BeamRifleBlade** nya sedangkan magic menggunakan reapernya.

 **"CIUNK CIUNK"**

"Whussh"

'dia bergerak sangat cepat!,aku tidak bisa membidiknya dengan tepat..'

pikir nepgear sambil panic karena tembakkannya meleset semua.

"hmm,hmhmhmhm"

magic tertawa sinis melihat nepgear yang panic,lalu menyerang nepgear kembali.

 **"HAHH!"**

"TRANK!"

mereka kembali berhadapan dengan senjata mereka yang saling menahan satu sama lain.

 **"Araa?,apa Cuma perasaanku… atau kau semakin lemah,nepgear?"**

Sesaat nepgear terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu,lalu nepgear bicara

 **"Magic-san,bagaimana kau bisa kembali hidup kedunia ini?,dan lagi kekuatanmu yang kau pakai tidak sama seperti saat pertarungan kita yang terakhir sebelumnya?"**

"Ohh?... kau malah bertanya balik ya… baiklah akan kuceritakan… Dia telah membangkitkanku dari kematianku sendiri"

"!..."

Nepgear terkejut lalu berpikir kembali, **'membangkitkan?!,seseorang membangkitkan magic kembali kegamindustri'**

"Dia?!,yang kau maksud itu siapa?..."

"hehemm…, dia adalah seorang ' _kami'_ "

"apa maksudmu dia seorang ' _kami'?!_ "

" baiklah akan kuceritakan orang yang telah membangkitkanku dari kematianku sendiri,serta pemimpin dari ELight dan… penguasa sebenarnya digamindustri"

"seorang pria yang luar biasa,memiliki hampir semua kemampuan dewa"

"dewa?,apa maksud perkataanmu?!"

"kau tau kekuatan yang kupakai ini?"

"ini adalah kekuatan yang diberikannya padaku…"

nepgear tersentak mendengarnya…

 **"lantas kenapa kau bergabung dengannya?"**

"Karena dia berkeinginan untuk menghancurkan ERA gamindustry yang menjijikkan ini,sama seperti keinginanku… dakara aku lebih dari sekedar melakukan perintahnya,tapi ini karena aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan gamindustry"

'ada orang yang membangkitkannya dari kematian lalu memberikannya kekuatan yang lebih untuk membangkitkan kekuatan sesungguhnya'

pikir nepgear

tiba-tiba seorang prajurit planeptune berteriak,melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan.

 **"HEADS UP,AKU MELIHAT 3 AIRCRAFT TEMPUR MILIK MUSUH,DAN 3 AIRCRAFT PENGANGKUT BERGERAK KEMARI"** jeritnya

 **'ini gawat bala bantuan musuh sudah datang… aku khawatir dengan situasi IF-san,apa mereka sudah dikalahkan?... tidak… tidak mungkin itu terjadi'** pikir nepgear sambil mempererat pegangan tangannya dengan senjatanya

 **"Hahh… "** magic menghela nafas…

 **"Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri pertarungan ini ya nepgear,Karena aku masih ada kota yang harus dihancurkan… hehehmm… oh iya!... bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja dengan kami?"**

 **"apa maksudmu?"** jawab nepgear bingung

 **"ow ayolah nepgear,pikirkanlah keuntungannya!,kau akan menjadi dewi yang berhasil,tak perlu banyak bekerja demi menggantikan pekerjaan milik kakakmu,dan lagi kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya"**

"bagaimana?"

Tanya Magic menunggu jawaban sambil bergerak kehadapan nepgear mengukurkantangannya menunggu persetujuannya,lalu-

 **"PLAKK!"**

tangan magic ditampar oleh nepgear  
 **"Aku tidak mau,meskipun aku bekerja demi kakakku,bukan berarti aku memaksakan diriku untuknya… tapi itu Karena aku menyayanginya meskipun dia seorang MEGAMI yang ceroboh,dia tetaplah seorang KAKAKKU!"**

"yasudahlah kalau begitu… kurasa tidak ada cara lain selain membunuhmu ya…"

jawab Magic sambil posisi siap menyerang nepgear

'….!'

Nepgear memperhatikan magic menunggu serangan Magic selanjutnya yang akan tiba-tiba Magic maju dan mencoba menusuk nepgear dengan reapernya.

 **"Hyaahh!"**

"TRANK"

Serangan magic terhenti karena tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi senjatanya menyentuh nepgear.

"Whuush!"

IF sedang menghalangi tusukan MAGIC dengan menggunakan kedua pisau QATARnya,lalu mencoba menndang perut magic,tapi meleset Karena dia relflex melompat mundur beberapa langkah dihadapannya

"Daijobu nepgear?,"

"Hai',IF-san"

"Gomen,tadi lama… kami tadi harus menghadapi beberapa droid kecil dan masalah keadaan untuk bisa kesini"

"Iwayou,yang jelas… aku lega ternyata IF-san baik-baik saja"

"ahh…"

jawab IF lalu memperhatikan orang yang menjadi lawannya nepgear… MAGIC…

 **"Nepgear… aku akan membantu melawan MAGIC,aku akan melawannya dari jarak dekat sedangkan kau tembaki dia dengan beamrifleblade milikmu"**

"Ryoukai! IF-san!"

"Ara~ ara~ kali ini,kalian akan menyerangku berdua ya?... baiklah kalau begitu aku terima tantangan KALIAN!,HYAAHH!"

lalu mereka berdua bertarung melawan magic  
 **  
"TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK"**

"CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK"

"Whussh"

"DORR!,DORR!,DORR!,DORR!,"

mereka bertarung dengan sengit,dengan IF menggunakan dual pistol dan dual QATARnya untuk menyerang,nepgear dengan beamriflebladenya,dan magic menggunakan reapernya.

 **'ini buruk… meskipun aku melawannya sudah berdua bersama dengan IF-san,tapi dia masih bisa mengimbangi kami'** pikir nepgear

lalu kemudian ditengah pertarungan mereka tiba-tiba masuk panggilan radio melalui radio milik IF.

 **"IF-san,disini basilicom ingin menjelaskan bahwa Helicopter EVAC tidak bisa dikirimkan"**

"APA?!-TRANK!"

jawab IF kaget,dan mengelak hampir terkena reaper magic,lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil bertarung.

 **"Kenapa?!,Histoire-sama?!,kami memiliki banyak unit yang terluka yang harus segera diEvakuasi sekarang juga!..."** jawab IF

* * *

[Planeptune ,Basilicom]  
[ibu kota negara]

 **  
**Pada suatu ruang panel pengawas wilayah milik planeptune terlihat seorang peri berambut pirang yang sedang duduk dibuku melayang bertugas memimpin strategi medan perang bersama beberapa ahli strategi pihak planeptune,sedang berbicara melalui radio.  
 **  
"Aku mengerti situasi kalian tapi diwilayah kalian terlalu berbahaya untuk mengirimkan HELICOPTER EVAC,terlalu banyak Aircraft ELight dan droid-droid disana…,dan lagi… seluruh unit tempur udara sudah diluncurkan,maka tidak ada yang melindungi Helicopter evac…"**

"Sial!,apa tidak ada cara lain histoire-sama?"

"maaf… tapi aku kha-"

"AKU AKAN KESANA!"

"ehh!?,Neptune?.."

histoire dan orang-orang yang disana tersentak kaget karena melihat tiba-tiba Neptune datang membanting pintu keruang pusat menawarkan diri untuk pergi ketempat IF dan nepgear.

 **"Neptune,kau belum boleh bertarung sekarang… kau masih belum siap tempur,sejak perang dinecroforest!"**

"aku tau itu… tapi… aku tidak bisa membiarkan ELight datang menuju kota!,adik dan temanku sedang bertarung melindungi planeptune!,sedangkan kota sedang dalam keadaan panic.. dakara,aku tidak bisa berdiam diri disini!"

"tapi Neptune!,share Negara sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik!,bagaimana jik-…"

"Histy… kamu sudah lama mengenalku,kan?"

histoire terdiam,mendengar kata-kata Neptune

 **"tentu saja!,aku kan oraclemu!..."**

"dakara… percayalah padaku!,kalau aku pasti akan kembali…"

histoire jadi teringat… saat-saat Neptune menjalankan beberapa quest-quest yang berbahaya… kebanyakkan neptune melakukan semuanya sendirian,dan kembali dengan selamat.

"Aku tetap akan pergi… histy,persiapkan helicopter evacnya… biar aku yang akan melindungi helicopternya selama dalam perjalanan."

"Demo-…"

BRaAKk!

Neptune keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan histoire,histoire menghela nafas dan menghadap dengan operator medan perang.

 **"Siapkan helicopter evacnya…"**

"Siap histoire-sama!,helicopter evac akan berangkat dalam 10 menit!"

"Ya…"

lalu histoire kembali berbicara kepada IF,melalui radio…

 **"IF-san… helicopter evac sedang dalam perjalanan dalam waktu 25 menit,bersama dengan Neptune"**

"Haik!,wakarimashitta!"

"IF…"

"ada apa?,histoire-sama?"

"jangan bilang nepgear,neptune sedang kesana"

kata histoire dengan nada agak berat.

"Haik.."

percakapan mereka lalu berakhir,histoire kemudian mencoba menghubungi Neptune.

 **"Neptune,kau yakin soal ini?"**

* * *

[Planeptune ,Basis militer]  
[Lapangan pesawat tempur ]

 **  
"Ya… aku yakin untuk ini,histy aku akan pergi mengulur waktu… agar warga negara dapat terevakuasi,dan lagi… tolong cepat siapkan share energy shield untuk melindungi kota"**

kini Neptune sedang mendengar radio ditelinganya berbicara kepada histoire,dilapangan tempur milik Negara planeptune,berkumpul dengan pasukan-pasukan yang akan mengawalnya dan helicopter evac,pergi ketempat IF dan Nepgear berada.

"Ya…,Neptune.."

"Mmh?"

"berjanjilah,kau akan kembali bersama dengan mereka…"

"Ya!,Aku berjanji!"

Klik

Neptune mematikan radionya lalu bergerak keskuadron evac yang sudah dipersiapkan semua unit-unitnya banyak yang tidak bersemangat seakan tidak memiliki niat untuk pergi kemedan berbicara satu sama lain tentang situasi medan perang.

 **"Oi,kau mendengarnya?..."** bisik seorang pilot planeptune

 **"Mendengar apa?"** bisik seorang prajurit planeptune

 **"Bahwa squadron yang dipimpin IF-san digaris pertahanan satu sudah hancur?"**

lalu terdengar percakapan yang lainnya

 **"Baris pertahanan pertama sudah hancur,kini ELight menyerang baris pertahanan kedua…"** bisik seorang medis perempuan yang gemetaran

 **"Bagaimana ini…?,aku dengar dari radio bahwa pasukan ELight yang menyerang kita adalah CFW magic"** kata tentara planeptune

 **"Teman baikku ada digaris depan dengan unit IF-san…"** kata seorang unit

 **"aku takut.. jika misi kita ini adalah misi bunuh diri…"** kata tentara planeptune lain.

Neptune mendengar semua bisikkan-bisikkan putus asa tersebut,dia berpikir dia harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat lalu berjalan menuju sekumpulan kotak-kotak berisi senjata dan peluru,dia mendatanginya kemudian berdiri dipuncak kotak-kotak tersebut,dan mulai berbicara.

 **"BAIKLAH SEMUANYA DENGARKAN AKU!"** teriak Neptune kepada squadronnya membuat semua mata squadron unitnya menghadap padanya

 **"Aku tahu… banyak dari kalian yang diselimuti rasa takut,gelisah,dan,kesedihan dari perang ini…"** Neptune mulai berpidato,mencoba membangkitkan semangat perang squadronnya.

 **"AKUPUN TAHU!,jika banyak dari kita yang kehilangan kerabat,sahabat,dan,rekan dari perang ini!"** teriak Neptune membuat squadronnya terdiam.

 **"Banyak dari kalian yang berperang dengan putus asa tanpa harapan untuk menang,karena kalian takut akan besarnya kekuatan Musuh,maka dari itu…"** diam Neptune untuk sementara.

 **"LEBIH BAIK KALIAN LETAKKAN SENJATA KALIAN!,DAN MENYERAH SAJA!"** Jerit Neptune membuat pasukannya kaget

seluruh pasukannya menjadi tertunduk melihat kebawah,sedih… gelisah memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya masing-masing jika planeptune kalah dari perang ini.

 **"Tapi…"** Neptune Melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil tertunduk,kepala pasukannya menjadi tegak kembali menghadap kearah Neptune yang melanjutkan pidatonya.

 **"Atas Perang yang dibawa ELight kepada Negara ini…"** Lanjut Neptune

 **"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH KEPADA MEREKA!"** Teriak Neptune membuat mereka merinding

 **"Mereka yang telah berani menyerang Planeptune,membuat kerusakkan,dan,berani mengancam rakyat-rakyat kita yang tidak tau apa-apa!,aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka!"** lanjut Neptune,membuat squadron menyadari 'sesuatu'… 'sesuatu' yang telah mereka sejak pasukan dari Negara ini mulai kalah dari ELight karena mereka telah berperang dengan rasa takut mereka.

 **"Maka karena itu… aku akan pergi berperang kegaris pertahanan kedua!,dimana IF dan adikku nepgear sedang berperang demi melindungi planeptune!,tidak perduli siapapun musuhku… yang jelas dan pasti,aku tidak akan membiarkan bertindak lebih jauh dari sana…"** kata-kata itu,kata-kata yang diucapkan Neptune… telah membuat mereka tentara-tentara planeptune menyadarinya… menyadari apa yang telah membuat mereka telah kalah dengan mudah dari perang ini.

 **"Meski mereka lebih kuat dariku dalam segi kekuatan… aku tetaplah tidak akan menyerah!,karena aku…"** kalimat-kalimat yang dikatakan Neptune menuju suatu ucapan mutiara yang sangat bermakna,dan mulai membuat squadronnya kembali bersemangat,dan akhirnya mereka tau apa yang membuat mereka kalah.

 **"ADALAH MEGAMI DARI PLANEPTUNE!,(Transform)CPU PURPLE HEART!,DAN AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI PLANEPTUNE DENGAN SELURUH JIWA DAN RAGAKU!"** jerit Neptune yang kini sekarang menjadi purple heart,semua unit yang disana terbelalak,kaget dan menyadari apa selama ini yang membuat semangat semua pasukan rendah dalam melawan ELight adalah kerena tentara planeptune tidak memiliki tujuan untuk berperang,…

jika bukan mereka,yang akan melinduni Planeptune maka… siapa lagi?,mereka menyadari siapa jati mereka sebenarnya… mereka adalah seorang prajurit Negara,sudah tugas mereka melindungi Negara ini,tidak hanya Negara ini,tapi semua yang berada didalamnya.

 **"Dakara… aku mohon kepada kalian semua… sekali lagi… percayalah padaku,tidak hanya aku tapi… kepada diri kita semua dan rekan-rekan kita bahwa, bersama kita dapat mengusir ELight dari Planeptune!" **ucap purple heart kepada squadronnya

 **"…"** seluruh pasukan terdiam,memperhatikan purple heart,lalu semuanya menjadi tersenyum,lalu mengangkat senjatanya masing-masing.

 **"Yah!** " serentak semua tentara,kembali bersemangat membara,mereka semua kembali mempercayai Neptune atau bisa dibilang purple heart jika dia PASTI dapat mengusir ELight dari Negara ini.

 **"Baiklah semuanya… ayo kita pergi kegaris kedua!,menyelamatkan rekan-rekan kita!?"** Tanya Neptune kepada pasukannya

 **"SIAP,Purple heart-sama!"** para prajurit kini bergerak dengan penuh semangat yang berkobar.

"yAaaa!"

jawab semua prajurit serentak,bersemangat.

kemudian semua unit masuk kehelicopternya masing-masing,mulai dari helicopter tempur jenis apache,Blackhawk,Chinhook,dan,little semua unit menyalakan helicopter-helicopternya.

lalu purple heart mengaktifkan sayapnya,dan mulai mengambang keudara bersamaan dengan seluruh unitnya,dan mulai terbang lurus kegaris pertahanan kedua.

 **'bertahanlah nepgear,onee-chan akan menyelamatkanmu…'** dalam hati Neptune,penuh harap menuju tempatnya nepgear.

* * *

[Lastation,garis pertahan kedua]  
[Soni Wetlands,garis pertahanan negara kedua]

 **"BLARR!, BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!"**

"DUArRR! DUArRR! DUArRR! DUArRR!"

"DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET"

"SSwingk,*trank*"

terlihat dari Negara Lastation,sedang terjadi perang yang penuh ledakkan antara pasukan Lastation yang dipimpin black heart dan black sister dan pasukan droid ELight yang dipimpin oleh Anonydeath dan CFW brave.

medan perang terjadi disuatu reruntuhan kota yang sudah lama ditinggal,Noire atau black heart sedang bertarung menggunakan Great Swordnya bersama Uni atau black sister menggunakan Meriam Blasternya memberi tembakkan perlindungan sambil memerintah pasukkannya,melawan anonydeath yang menggunakan tangan roboticnya yang runcing seperti pedang dan CFW brave menggunakan Pedang paladinnya yang Gigantic.

 **"Pertahankan Tembakkan tank-tank itu lurus kearah spider tank itu!,unit sniper beri tembakkan perlindungan kepada para kesatria kita!,pastikan unit droid musuh tidak akan sempat menarik pelatuk mereka sebelum mereka bisa menembak!"** teriak uni memberikan perintah pada pasukkannya, lalu kembali melakukan tembakkan perindungan pada Black heart.

Black heart sedang bertarung dengan dua lawan sekaligus secara langsung sambil dilindungi oleh tembakan blaster milik uni,menangkis setiap serangan yang datang.

 **"Trank!,Prank!-prank!,TRANkk!"**

"haah…haah…haah…hahh"

blackheart mencoba kembali mengatur nafasnya

terlihat Black heart berkeringat sambil mengambil nafas,menandakan bahwa sang CPU sudah kelelahan,lalu didatangi anonydeath,mengajak Blackheart bicara.

Blacksister membidik anonydeath,lalu menarik pelatuk meriamnya.

 **"PIUNKK!,TrankKK!"**

Blacksister kaget melihat tembakkannya ditangkis oleh sebuah pedang yang besar,blacksister melihat pengguna pedang itu,CFW brave.

 **'BRAVE!,Kenapa dia berada disini?!'** pikir black sister ,kaget melihat Brave

Brave lalu mengangkat pedangnya lalu menodongkannya kepada Black sister,kemudian

 **"Whuuush!-TrANKK!"  
**  
brave menyerang blacksister,namun ditahan oleh blacksister melompat kebelakang menjauhi brave.

 **"setelah sekian muncul lagi ya brave?!"** tanya black sister mencoba menganggap enteng musuhnya

 **"yaa… aku akhirnya bangkit kembali kedunia ini,** " jawab brave sambil merangkul pedangnya

 **"demo,bagaimana kau bisa kembali hidup didunia ini?"** tanya black sister dengan nada suara penasaran

 **"aku tidak tau,saat pertama kali kembali kedunia ini,aku hanya bertemu seseorang yang langsung merekrutku untuk menjadi salah satu pemimpin pasukannya"** jawab brave

 **"tapi tidak hanya itu"** lanjut brave membuat blacksister terheran

 **"dia memberikan kami kekuatan baru…"** brave kemudian mengangkat pedang besarnya hanya dengan tangan kanannya keatas

 **"Brannnggg"** seluruh badan brave tiba-tiba dikelilingi aura berwarna abu-abu,pedang yang dipegangnya mengeluarkan aura kekuatan berwarna abu-abu yang dapat dirasakan kuatnya hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

melihat wujud brave yang saat ini,membuat blacksister menjadi gugup

 **"kekuatan ini… ini adalah kekuatan suci dari dewa gamindustri,dialah seorang 'KAMI'!"** lanjut brave kemudian menyerang blacksister

 **"Shunnk-BRETaaKK!"**

blacksister secara sigap menghindari pedang brave dengan melompat terbang kebelakang,tapi serangan dari pedang brave sebelumnya membuat tanah yang tadinya diinjak blacksister meledak,dan membuat ledakkan mengenai blacksister membuatnya terpental mengenai tembok sekitar.

blacksister kemudian terjatuh lalu duduk bersandar pada yang tadi dihantamnya,memperhatikan tempat dimana brave menyerangnya sudah menjadi kabut debu.

 **'sial!,dia sangat kuat!,aku tidak mungkin bisa melawannya sendirian!'** pikir blacksister mengingat bagaimana brave menyerangnya sebelumnya,sambil memperhatikan kabut dimana brave berada.

 **"apa kamu sudah siap?,untuk mati dengan terhormat uni?"** terdengar suara brave dari kumpulan kabut debu itu,blacksister melihat kabut ditempat brave berada mulai menghilang menampilkan sebuah lubang yang cukup lebar untuk mengubur 2-3 orang,dilubang itu ada brave sedang memegang pedangnya yang tertancap tanah karena menyerang blacksister sebelumnya,memperhatikan blacksister.

 **"ya aku siap"** jawab blacksister membuat brave terdiam,lalu brave menarik pedangnya dari tanah,kemudian merangkulnya dipunggungnya,kemudian mendekati blacksister perlahan.

"tapi…"

blacksister kemudian bangkit lalu mengangkat meriam blaster cannonnya lagi menodongkannya pada brave.

 **"AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI!,TANPA PERLAWANAN UNTUK MELINDUNGI LASTATION!"** Teriak blacksister lalu menembak brave

 **"PIUuuuNKKkk!-DUuuaaRRRr!"**

tembakan blacksister berhasil mengenai brave,tapi hanya menggores bahu kanannya saja

 **"Hmmh,ini akan menjadi menarik…"** ucap brave memperhatikan bahu kanan lalu memperhatikan blacksister,brave kemudian mengangkat pedang keposisi bertarung layaknya seorang kesatria.

brave kemudian melesat maju menyerang blacksister,blacksisterpun menembaki brave yang sedang berusaha mendekatinya dengan blasternya.

 **"HyAaaHHhhh!-HAaaHHhhh!"**

Saat brave sudah cukup dekat dengan blacksister,brave mengayunkan pedangnya pada blacksister,namun blacksister menangkisnya dengan meriamnya.

 **"Bagus sekali uni!,pertahankan cara bertarungmu!,jangan mati ditanganku!"** puji brave pada blacksister yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat menghadapi pertarungannya.

 **'aku tidak boleh kalah… aku adalah adik dari CPU Lastation,noire one-chan… aku harus terus bertarung-melawan demi Lastation,one-chan,dan'"AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI GAMINDUSTRI!"** jerit blacksister bersama-an dengan semangatnya yang membara.

 **"Bagus sekali,UNI!,Aku suka semangatmu!"** brave juga semakin bersemangat melawan blacksister

Kemudian blacksister mengangkat meriamnya,lalu menembakkannya kearah brave,bravepun menyadari hal ini mengangkat pedangnya lalu memposisikan kearah tembakan yang akan datang,pertarungan merekapun terus berlangsung.

* * *

kembali ketempat black heart

kini Black heart menjadi berlutut Karena tidak sanggup lagi berdiri,menandakan bahwa sang CPU sudah kehabisan tenaga,lalu didatangi anonydeath,mengajak Blackheart bicara.

 **"ara~ ara~ noire-chan sudah kelelahan ya~?,bagaimana jika kita istirahat dahulu sambil ngobrol?."** Tanya anonydeath dengan suara manjanya yang seperti banci.

 **"CIHH!"** mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat blackheart semakin kesal,lalu tanpa berkata-kata blackheart menyerang anonydeath lagi.

 **"Whuush!"** anonydeath melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan dari blackheart.

serangan blackheart sebelumnya gagal mengenai anonydeath, **"Siall….!"** Blackheart kembali berlutut menggeram kesal pada lawannya.

 **"ara~ara noire-chan jangan memaksa diri,Cuma untuk membunuhku donk~,meski kita dipihak yang berbeda,akukan masih penggemarmu~"** ucap anonydeath mencoba untuk meringankan emosi blackheart,tetapi bagi blackheart melihat anonydeath mencoba menghibur dirinya bukannya semakin ringan emosinya,tetapi malah semakin membuat blackheart kesal.

 **"lagi pula,kini kami lebih kuat daripada kami yang dulu…hehehe"** tambah anonydeath dengan tawa sinis

 **"Kenapa…?"** ucap blackheart lirih,menarik perhatian anonydeath

 **"Mmhm?"** mendengar kata blackheart,anonydeath melihat blackheart

 **"KENAPA KAU BISA MENJADI LEBIH KUAT DARI YANG SEBELUMNYA,YANG DENGAN MUDAH,KUKALAHKAN!?"** teriak blackheart bertanya pada anonydeath,membuat anonydeath menutup kedua telinganya.

 **"kenapa ya…?"** jawab anonydeath sambil mellihat keatas,mengingat-ngingat bagaimana dia mendapat kekuatan barunya

 **"yah~,sebenarnya awalnya aku hanya iseng-iseng aja~ sejak pertama kali menjalankan bisnis dengan klienku "siketua ELight" ini…"** jawab anonydeath membuat blackheart tersentak.

 **"Awalnya aku hanyalah pembuat sekaligus pendesign droid-droid tempur ini"** lanjut anonydeath sambil menunjuk pasukan droid-droid disekitarnya yang sedang berperang melawan pasukan Lastation

 **"Tapi~,karena dia ingin aku turut ikut berperang melawan gamindustri,dia memberiku kekuatan ini~"** lanjut anonydeath,kali ini dia membangkit aura kekuatan berwarna abu-abu kehitaman diseluruh badannya,membuat blackheart merinding melihatnya.

 **"Kekuatan ini~,sangat menakjubkan!,aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku~ untuk memakainya~ -AHH!"** lanjut anonydeath,lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanannya menembakkan blaster berwarna abu-abu kearah pasukan Lastation yang sedang bertarung dengan droid-droid ELight.

 **"DUUUAARRRR!"**

telah terjadi ledakkan panas yang menyilaukan,diarah anonydeath menembakkan blasternya.

 **"~Are'?,hancur tidak bersisa ya?~,mou~ padahal aku memakai kekuatanku dengan batas yang sangat sedikit deh~"** ucap anonydeath dengan santainya

blackheart bersama beberapa pasukan yang didekatnya kini terdiam membeku ditempat,memperhatikan tempat dimana tadinya pasukan Lastation miliknya sedang bertarung melawan droid-droid ELight,sudah mati,jangankan mayatnya bekas tempatnya saja sudah tidak ada,hanya menyisakan padang yang tandus,dari bekas ledakkan yang dibuat anonydeath.

 **"Srakk"** kini blackheart menjadi menunduk,tidak berani melihat lawannya,anonydeath melihat keadaan blackheart yang saat ini semakin puas.

 **"beraninya…,kau…"** terdengar suara lirih kesal yang penuh dendam milik seseorang.

blackheart sedikit melengok kebelakang,anonydeath kemudian mengambang sedikit lebih tinggi,mencari sumber asal suara itu **.**

"Ara~?,apa ada yang bersuara tadi?"

tanya anonydeath kepada pasukan Lastation yang berada didekat noire.

semua pasukan Lastation yang berada disana,tidak berkata apa-apa hanya melihat anonydeath dengan tatapan dendam,tapi kemudian kediaman itu diakhir oleh majunya seorang kesatria Lastation,yang tiba-tiba menyerang anonydeath.

 **"BERANINYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN SEKUAT ITU,KEPADA KAMI PARA PRAJURIT BIASA!"** jeritnya sambil menyerang anonydeath dengan pedangnya.

 **"KUuuHhkk!"**

tapi serangannya,belum sempat mengenai anonydeath,anonydeath tiba-tiba didepannya lalu mencekik prajurit dari belakang anonydeath muncul dua orang prajurit Lastation bergerak cepat mencoba menusuk anonydeath.

 **"KENA KAU!-HyAaaHhk!"** jerit mereka berdua sambil berlari kearah anonydeath dengan pedang mereka yang terhunus.

 **"CRAaack"** tiba-tiba gerakkan mereka terhenti karena tertembak oleh droid yang menembak dari jauh dibelakang mereka.

 **"UghhK!,sial-"** kata salah satu tentara itu sebelum jatuh dan pecah menjadi butiran pixel.

Blackheart menjadi kehilangan semangatnya,Karena melihat prajurit mati didepannya mati dihadapannya sendiri,blackheart merasa ingin menangis menyerah saja pada pihak yang jelas akan kemenangannya,Karena blackheart berpikir meski dilawan kita tetap akan kalah.

 **"Hahahaha~,ini menyenangkan!,SIAPA Selanjutnya hah?!~"** tanya anonydeath menantang yang lainnya,masih sambil memegang prajurit Lastation yang pertama kali menyerang dibagian leher.

Semua pasukan blackheart menjadi mundur beberapa langkah,membiarkan blackheart yang sedang berlutut menunduk berhadapan dengan musuhnya.  
anonydeath yang melihat hal ini,hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala lalu mengambang mendekati blackheart.

 **"are'~?,semua pasukanmu noire-chan ketakutan semua yahh~?,noire-chan kayaknya Cuma sendirian deh menghadapi aku~"** tanya anonydeath pada blackheart yang sendirian

 **"nee~… noire-chan,apa kau sudah melihat betapa kuatnya aku yang sekarang?"** tanya anonydeath mencoba menanyakan betapa kuatnya dia dengan dengan dirinya yang dulu pernah dilawan oleh blackheart

 **"…"** black heart hanya mengangguk sambil gemetar tidak bisa melihat,lawan bicaranya

 **"ara~?,noire-chan kamyu ketakutan ya?"** tanya anonydeath dengan antusiasnya

 **"aAaaAk..ku ttii-ttidak taa-atakut padamu!..."** jawab blackheart dengan nada yang gemetar dan dipaksakan.

 **"ara~ Kalau kamu takut~,sebaiknya kita hentikan saja pertarungan ini~,lagi pula kamu sudah kalah jumlah.."** jawab anonydeath dengan nada yang biasanya

 **"Benarkah?!"** tanya blackheart dengan antsusias yang melegakan karena,akhirnya dia dapat menyelesaikan perang dinegaranya.

 **"Tentu~,dengan bergabung dengan ELight dan menjadi MAIDku"** jawab anonydeath membuat blackheart kaget,bukan main,membuat anonydeath semakin puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Namun apa yang membuat anonydeath puas bukanlah merasakan kemenangan ELight dengan Negara Lastation hampir selesai,melainkan tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih yang menyilaukan menutupi seluruh badan blackheart,mengubah blackheart kembali menjadi wujud manusianya Noire.

 **"Kekuatanku~,apa yang terjadi pada kekuatanku~?!,"** tanya noire pada dirinya sendiri melihat kedua tangannya menyadari dia kembali dari wujud CPUnya kembali kewujud manusianya.

 **"Noire-chan,~kamu sudah memiliki share yang SANGAT sedikit,dari orang-orang yang mempercayai kamu~"** ucap anonydeath,menjawab pertanyaan noire.

 **"Dakara~,kamu tidak bisa berubah kewujud CPU kamu~"** tambah anonydeath membuat noire semakin putus asa,kemudian mendekati noire.

 **"…!..."** noire melihat anonydeath yang diselimuti aura hitam sambil ketakutan melangkah mundur namun tersandung,membuat noire tergeletak memperhatikan anonydeath sambil merangkak mundur.

 **"Ehem?!~,kembali ketopik pembicaraan kita yang sebelumnya~,maukah kamu bergabung dengan ELight"** tanya anonydeath dengan antusias karena yakin bahwa noire akan bergabung dengan ELight.

 **"Kalau aku bergabung,akankah ada masa depan untuk Lastation?"** tanya noire gugup

 **"Tentu saja~,bahkan setelah kamu bergabung~ kamu akan diberkati kekuatan yang sama kuatnya denganku~,bahkan kamu tidak memerlukan share lagi untuk berubah"** jawab anonydeath kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada noire

 **"~Yang perlu noire-chan~lakukan hanyalah menjabat tanganku~,sebagai tanda bahwa Lastation secara resmi bergabung dengan ELight~"** ucap anonydeath dengan nada sinis

noire melihat kebawah,lalu melihat sekelilingnya banyak pasukan-pasukan Lastation miliknya sudah tiada,ada yang sedang mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama pada rekannya, **'mungkin ini yang terbaik,untuk negaraku…,aku tidak ingin lagi ada darah yang tumpah karena perang ini'** pikir noire,lalu kembali melihat ketangan anonydeath yang menunggu jabatan tangan milik noire.

 **"~Noire-chan Hayaku~,tanganku pegal lo~"** ucap anonydeath dengan santainya

perlahan noire mengangkat tangannya keatas tangan anonydeath…

 **"Blackheart-sama!"**

tindakan noire yang ingin menjabat tangan anonydeath terhenti oleh suara teriakkan milik prajurit yang masih dipegang oleh anonydeath dibagian lehernya.

 **"Are'?,kamu masih hidup ya?,"** tanya anonydeath pada prajurit yang masih diangkatnya  
 **  
**Prajurit itu mengabaikan pertanyaan anonydeath lalu menghadap kepada noire

"Blackheart-sama perhatikanlah sekelilingmu!,banyak pasukan lastation yang telah mati berjuang…demi melindungi Lastation…"

ucap prajurit itu,noire kemudian sekali lagi memperhatikan sekitarnya melihat situasi medan perang,meski dia dan pasukannya kalah jumlah dengan berat,tapi pasukannya tetap melawan droid-droid ELight.

 **"Kini mereka bertempur bukan hanya demi melindungi Negara ini…kini mereka berperang demi membalaskan dendam rekan-rekan perangnya yang telah gugur"** lanjut lagi tentara itu membuat noire menyadari sesuatu tentang dirinya

 **"Mereka berperang demi CPU Negara ini!,blackheart!,tidak demi ELight dan tidak demi yang lain!"** noire kini bangkit untuk mendengar kata-kata prajurit yang ditangan anonydeath lebih jelas.

 **"dakara… aku mohon… demi rekan-rekan kami yang sudah gugur,demi keluarga kami dan mereka yang menunggu kepulangan mereka dirumah,janganlah pimpin pasukan Lastation yang masih bertempur ini kejurang keruntuhannya… Lastation"** ucap prajurit itu berusaha,berkata karena eratnya cekikkan anonydeath

 **"ShUuuNK-CRAaaK!"**

namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat noire, menusuk dada prajurit itu dari belakang dengan tangan kini sekarat ditangan kirinya.

 **"Kau terlalu banyak bicara"** ucap anonydeath dengan nada dingin yang sadis pada prajurit itu.

kemudian anonydeath membanting prajurit yang sekarat itu kehadap noire,noire menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua lengannya dari debu yang keluar karena membanting prajurit noire mendatangi tubuh prajurit itu yang sedang sekarat,lalu memegang kepala prajuritnya sebelum dia mati sebagai tanda penghormatan padanya.

 **"onegai… balaackheaert-saa'ma ja'ngan menye'rahhh.."** ucap kata-kata terakhirnya,sebelum pecah menjadi butiran pixel.

 **"haik… aku tidak akan…"** ucap noire sambil memperhatikan prajurit itu,yang lama-lama tubuhnya dikerumuni cahaya dan kemudian hilang menjadi butiran pixel.

noire memperhatikan debu-debu pixel prajurit itu,sambil berpikir mencoba menyadari kata-kata terakhir prajurit tadi,kata-katanya,makna dari kata-kata yang dimaksud dari prajurit membuat noire menyadari siapakah dirinya,dan,apa yang harus dilakukannya.

 **"EheM!,~tokorode noire-chan mari kita lanjut,pembicaraan kita yang sebelumnya~"** ucap anonydeath

noire kemudian terdiam merenung,mencoba mencerna kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan prajurit yang mati tadi,kemudian didatangi anonydeath yang berniat ingin menanyakan soal penawarannya,tentang penyerahan lastation.  
anonydeath kemudian mengangkat lagi lengan kanannya,kepada noire.

 **"~maukah kamu menyerahkan lastation,noire-chan?"** tanya anonydeath

noire kemudian berdiri mendekati anonydeath,melihat hal merasa senang karena akhirnya dia berhasil menjadikan lastation,jadi milik ELight,noire mendekati anonydeath kemudian mencoba menyentuh tangan anonydeath.

 **"~Akhirny-!"** ucap anonydeath,tapi kemudian terpotong oleh tindakan yang dilakukan noire.

"WWHhuushk!-CrrAaak..."

anonydeath tersentak kaget melihat apa yang noire lakukan,noire telah memotong tangan kanannya anonydeath dengan pedang rapiernya.

 **"~KYAAA!~,a-a-apa yang telah kamu lakukan noire-chan!?"** tanya anonydeath yang kaget,pada noire.

noire kini telah berdiri dengan berani tidak memiliki rasa takut,tapi noire sudah berdiri dengan gagah,dimatanya kini tidak mewujudkan rasa takut ataupun grogi sedikitpun,yang ada hanya tatapan penuh dendam dan antusiasme.

 **"HyAaa!"**  
 **"Whuush,Whuush,Whuush"**

noire kemudian,tanpa pikir panjang menyerang anonydeath dengan semangatnya baru bangkit,anonydeath mengelak-ngelak dari serangan noire dengan panic.

 **"Oi!,oi!~ noire-chan pelan-pelan donK!~,ada apa denganmu?!~"** tanya anonydeath heran pada noire yang sebelumnya sudah depresi berat,karena ulahnya sekarang menjadi bersemangat kembali dan menyerang anonydeath dengan antusias membunuh yang tinggi.

 **"Anonydeath…"** kini noire berjalan mendekati anonydeath sambil menyeret pedangnya.

 **"kau bersama droid-droid anehmu yang lancang menyerang Negara ini…,sudah banyak membuat kerusakkan pada lastation…,TERUTAMA kau… yang telah membunuh banyak pasukanku!"** ucap noire dengan emosi yang memuncak.

 **"Aku sadar,setelah semua yang kau dan ELight lakukan...,aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu hidup…,akan menghukum mati kau!(menodongkan pedang keanonydeath),disini!,dilapangan tempur INI!"** tambah lagi noire.

 **"~Heh?!,jadi noire-chan gak jadi menyerah~,noire-chan masih belum bisa balik kewujud CPU loh~?"** tanya anonydeath

 **"dari pada menyerah lebih baik,aku mati mencoba melindungi negaraku!,"** ucap noire kemudian melesat maju menyerang anonydeath.

 **"~(menghela nafas)~** **padahal aku ingin sekali deh~,membuat menjadi MAIDku~"** ucap anonydeath lalu melesat maju melawan noire.

 **"SSwingk,*trank*,*trank*,*trank*"**

pertarungan/perang terus berlangsung ditempat noire,dengan noire bertarung hanya dengan wujud dewinya saja hanya memakai pedangnya,melawan anonydeath yang menggunakan lengan robotiknya yang runcing. **  
** **  
**

* * *

Lowee…  
Negara yang terkenal dengan keadaan cuacanya yang dinginnya dapat menenangkan hati dan pikiran,salju yang selalu menyelimuti negaranya yang berwarna putih murni terasa lembut saat disentuh.

Negara yang dikelilingi oleh hutan lebat dan gunung-gunung yang diselimuti salju terlihat indah saat mentari menyinari Negara ini.  
 **  
[Lowee,Dis Snow Forest]  
[Garis pertahanan pertama Negara,bagian perbatasan]**

tapi berbeda saat malam hari…

Cuaca dan keadaan dilowee saat dimalam hari terkenal sangat ekstrim,terutama diluar kotanya,hutan dilowee akan dihempas angin yang dinginnya menusuk hingga ketulang,gunung yang selalu longsor karena badai salju yang menempas,belum lagi gelapnya malam,tidak jarang orang selalu hilang saat malam hari.

salju dilowee saat dimalam hari keras lebih dari pada pasir,apabila terjadi badai salju,kumpulan-kumpulan salju yang turun dari badai salju selalu jatuh dengan keras.

dinginnya cuaca dapat membunuh siapa saja yang berada dicuaca ini dalam waktu singkat sekitar 12-18 menit.

malam ini…  
disebuah hutan Negara lowee yang bernama Dis Snow Forest,tidak sedang badai,tapi meski begitu udara dihutan tetap sangat dingin,dan gelap.

ada ribuan prajurit droid,spidertank,dan,Aircraft ELight yang melewati hutan tersebut,banyak pohon-pohon yang runtuh karena,dilewati spidertank tersebut.

diantara mereka terlihat dua sosok besar yang nampaknya pemimpin mereka,yang satu seperti minotaur tapi wujudnya robotic bertubuh besar tubuhnya berwarna hijau dan abu-abu kehitaman membawa kapak raksasa **(Cfw Judge)** ,dan yang satunya lagi wujudnya seperti boneka beruang raksasa tapi bentuknya seperti kadal robotic,lidahnya besar keluar dari mulutnya secara liar,robor ini berjalan dengan melompat-lompat **(Cfw Trick)**.

 **"Lama sekali mesin-mesin bergerak…,aku tidak sabar ingin cepat membunuh…"** ucap judge memperhatikan droid-droid yang sedang bergerak

 **"** **Khu'- Khu'- Khu'- Khu'-!,bersabar sajalah lebih lama lagi,judge,sebentar lagi,kita akan sampai kebaris pertahanan pertama Lowee…(*Slurpp!-Slurpp!*)"** ucap trick sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

 **"(menghela nafas)kau sendiri apa tidak sabar,ingin cepat segera kesana?…"**

"Oh-hohohohohh!,tentu saja aku tidak sabar!,aku ingin sekali segera memeluk-menjilati kedua Candidat CPU Negara ini!~"

ucap trick sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menjilati tangannya.

 **"Dasar Lolicon…"** ucap judge kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

setelah beberapa langkah berjalan judge,memperhatikan hutan dan keadaan sekitar,' **sunyi sekali rasanya…** ',lalu kembali bergerak pandangan kearah depan,kehadapan para droid.

jauh… digaris barisan pasukan droid yang paling depan,diatas perpohonan ada beberapa prajurit yang berseragam putih,memakai armor futuristic putih,membawa senapan jenis FAMAS-12,,AUG-42 berwarna putih loreng,dan,memegangi kampak laser berat(Beam AXE),sedang memperhatikan droid-droid ELight yang melewati pohon mereka,sambil menunggu perintah. **  
**

* * *

 **[Lowee,Pusat kota]  
[Basillicom,ruang komando Lowee]  
**  
terlihat seorang wanita berpakaian seperti lulusan mahasiswa,berpakaian merah **(Mina Nishizawa)**.sedang memimpin beberapa ahli strategi lowee sedang mendengar radio militer sambil memperhatikan layar radar,yang menunjukkan sebuah hutan,diradar tersebut terlihat ada banyak bintik-bintik merah yang bergerak-gerak menandakan unit musuh ELight sedang melewati hutan dari darat,dan,bintik-bintik biru yang sedang diam saja,menandakan pasukan lowee sedang memperhatikan pasukan droid musuh ELight dari atas pohon.

 **"Disini snowbolt0-1,kami mendapat posisi menyerang yang bagus dari sini,tinggal menunggu perintah,over"**

"Disini Icetroll0-3,kami mendapat posisi tembak sempurna dari sini,over"

"Disini golem3-3,musuh sudah masuk kejarak mortar,siap ditembakkan over"

Mina kemudian menjawab melalui radio **"dimengerti semuanya,tunggu perintah lebih lanjut dari Whiteheart-sama"** kemudian mina mengisyaratkan operator radio perang untuk menghubungkan saluran radionya.

 **"sambungkan aku dengan Whiteheart-sama."** Ucap mina

 **"Haik!..."** lalu operator radio menghubungkan mina dengan whiteheart

* * *

 **[Lowee,Dis Snow Forest]  
[Garis pertahanan pertama Negara,bagian perbatasan]**  
 **  
**dibalik sebuah bukit,Cpu Whiteheart bersama beberapa pengawal Elitenya sedang memperhatikan Pasukan Elight dari atas masuk panggilan radio dari Earphonenya.

 **"Whiteheart-sama,semua unit sudah diposisinya masing-masing…"** ucap mina melalui radio

 **"Ya…,aku bisa melihatnya…"** ucap whiteheart sambil bergerak maju keujung tebing untuk melihat jumlah droid ELight lebih jelas.

 **"Semua unit,menunggu perintah untuk menyerang"** ucap mina dari radio

whiteheart kemudian mematerialisasi kapaknya,lalu member isyarat pada pengawalnya **'serang,begitu aku menyerang'** mereka kemudian mengangguk,lalu memegang Beam AXE mereka masing-masing.

 **"Bilang pada semuanya,untuk menyerang begitu aku menyerang"** ucap whiteheart dari radio.

 **"Ryoukai*tuuth!*"** whiteheart mematikan radionya

* * *

 **[Lowee,Pusat kota]  
[Basillicom,ruang komando Lowee]**

setelah memberi laporan kepada whiteheart,Mina kemudian mina mengisyaratkan operator radio perang untuk menghubungkan saluran radionya lagi.

 **"sambungkan aku dengan semua unit diperbatasan"**

 **"haik…"** lalu operator radio menghubungkan mina dengan seluruh unit diperbatasan.

 **"Minna-san,segera menyerang,begitu whiteheart-sama menyerang,over"** ucap minna pada semua unit melalui radio.

 **"Roger that"**

"Icetroll 0-3,Copy that"

"Golem 3-3,Ryoukai"

kemudian mina mengisyaratkan pada operator radio untuk menghubungkan saluran radionya.

 **"Sambungkan seluruh unit,pada Whiteheart-sama"**

"Ryoukai.."

 **'semoga penyerangan ini,berhasil membuat waktu untuk energy share shield'** pikir mina lalu memperhatikan radar tempur.

* * *

 **[Lowee,Dis Snow Forest]  
[Garis pertahanan pertama Negara,bagian perbatasan]**

Cpu Whiteheart merangkul kapaknya kebahunya,kemudian melirikkan kepalanya kepada pengawalnya.

 **"Ikusou…"** ucap whiteheart pelan pada pengawalnya,

 **"haik…"** jawab para pengawal lalu mengikuti whiteheart.

Whiteheart kemudian bergerak-lari keujung bukit,lalu melompat terbang diikuti terbang melesat maju memegang kampaknya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **"ZERCHOSTRUNG!"** teriak whiteheart menggunakan skillnya,menggunakan kampaknya yang besar dengan dua tangan dari atas,saat masih diudara lalu membantingnya pada spidertank ELight.

 **"DHhhUuuAAaaaRRRrr!"**

serangan whiteheart berhasil menghancurkan satu spidertank,dan membuat beberapa unit droid yang disekitarnya,tercampak karena ledakkan spidertank tadi dan hancur.

 **"Ciunkk!-Swingg"** unit droid mencoba menembak whiteheart dengan senapan lasernya,tapi ditangkis oleh perisai milik pengawalnya.

 **"Daijobu** **Whiteheart-sama?,(Menyerang Unit droid tadi)HYAaah!"** tanya pengawalnya sambil menghancurkan unit droid yang tadi mencoba menembak whiteheart.

 **"aa…"** ucap menandakan ya,kemudian bangkit.

para pengawal whiteheart menjadi penyerang utama,melindungi whiteheart dari segala serang droid ELight yang mencoba mendekat.  
Whiteheart kemudian bangkit berdiri kemudian mengaktifkan radionya kembali.

 **"SEMUA UNIT!,Lakukan Penyerangan sekarang!"** ucap whiteheart,memberikan perintah menyerang pada seluruh prajurit diperbatasan melalui radio.

 **"Ryoukai!"** jawab semua unit dari radio.

lalu terjadi tembakkan dan ledakkan dari berbagai arah,prajurit Lowee Regu Snowbolt0-1 menyerang secara tiba-tiba dari atas pohon lalu membantingkan kapak-kapak Beam Axe mereka kepada pasukan-pasukan ELight yang tadinya lewat dari darat,menghancurkan spidertank dan droid-droid,Icetroll0-3 menyerang secara tiba-tiba dengan cara menembak dari lubang tersembunyi mereka,sedangkan golem3-3 menyerang dengan menghujani mereka dengan peluru mortar.

 **"BLARR!, BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!"**

"DUArRR! DUArRR! DUArRR! DUArRR!"

"DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET"

"SWinng,SWinng,SWinng"

"BRAKK,BRETAKK!,BRETAKK"

dalam sekejap…  
Sebagian besar pasukan robot garis depan milik ELight,sudah hancur tinggal menjadi besi rongsokkan.

 **'bagus rencana kuberhasil!'** white tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan didepannya,kemudian dia mengangkat kampaknya,lalu melesat maju menyerang.

 **"Semua unit!,hancurkan semua pasukan ELight!,jangan sisakan APAPUN!,mari kita usir Pasukan BANGSAT ini dari LOWEE!"** ucap whiteheart dengan penuh semangat,sambil menghancurkan droid-droid ELight.

 **"YAaaaAA!"** teriak semua unit diradio

suasana dihutan dis snow forest menjadi sangat berbeda begitu pertempuran telah terjadi yang awalnya dinginnya menusuk ketulang menjadi agak hangat,hutan yang awalnya gelap,menjadi terang karena banyaknya cahaya dari ledakkan dan tembakkan peluru dimana-mana.

jauh dibarisan tengah pasukan ELight,Judge dan Trick melihat dan merasakan ketegangan dari arah pasukan depan droid mereka.

 **"HOooH!,ternyata mereka sudah menunggu kita rupanya!"** ucap judge memperhatikan cahaya ledakkan dari arah barisan terdepan pasukkannya.

 **"Khu'- Khu'- Khu'- Khu'-!,sepertinya ada hidangan pembuka untukku!"** ucap trick sambil menjilat mulutnya

 **"Aku akan menghancurkan mereka!,HAHAHAHA!"** ucap judge,lalu melesat lari membawa kampaknya kebaris depan.

 **"OI,judge,matte!"** ucap trick,mencoba menyusul judge

kembali kebaris terdepan,pasukan ELight,whiteheart sedang membantingi pasukan droid milik ELight menggunakan kampaknya,sedangkan pasukannya sedang beraksi baku tembak antara peluru mereka,dengan laser milik droid ELight.

 **"Icetroll0-3,terus berikan tembakkan pada droid diarah jam 4 kami!,Golem3-3 hujani Spidertank yang mendekat!"** ucap whiteheart memberi komando pada pasukannya.

 **"Ryoukai!"** ucap para pasukan bersemangat,sambil melaksanakan perintah yang diteriakkan whiteheart.

 **'aku harus bisa menendang mereka dari Lowee!'** pikir whiteheart sambil melanjutkan pertempuran.

saat pertempuran masih berlangsung,whiteheart teringat dengan regu tempur snowbolt0-1,dia teringat harus memberikan perintah mundur untuk berkumpul dengan pasukan penyerang utama yang dipimpinnya dihutan ini.

whiteheart kemudian mengisyaratkan kepada pengawalnya,untuk melindunginya untuk sementara,lalu whiteheart mengaktifkan radionya mencoba melakukan kontak.

 **"Whiteheart,keSnowbolt0-1,segera mundur dan berkumpul dengan pasukan penyerang utama whiteheart,over?..."** ucap whiteheart pada regu snowbolt melalui radio.

 **"…."** Tidak ada jawaban

 **"Kuulangi…Whiteheart,keSnowbolt0-1,segera mundur dan berkumpul dengan pasukan penyerang utama whiteheart,kalian dengar?,over?..."** tanya whiteheart sekali lagi,melalui radio membuatnya bingung kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab.

 **"Mereka sudah mati…"**

whiteheart tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menjawab,saat dia sedang mencoba melakukan kontak dengan regu tempur snowbolt0-1,terdengar langkah kaki besar sedang mendekati mereka.

whiteheart dan pengawalnya menjadi bersiaga,dan memegangi senjata perang mereka dengan erat.

 **"Aku yang membunuh mereka…AHAHHAHAHA!"**

terlihat CFW judge muncul sambil merangkul Kampaknya dibahunya sambil tertawa sadis.

 **"(menodongkan Kampak kearah whiteheart)sekarang kalian selanjutnya!"** ucap judge kemudian melesat maju membawa kampaknya,menyerang regu milik whiteheart.

Whiteheart secara spontan maju melesat,kemudian mengayunkan kampaknya kearah judge yang turut menyerang.

 **"TRAaaNK!"**

Kampak mereka berdua saling berhubungan,untuk beberapa mereka melompat mundur.

 **"HhOoo…,boleh juga kau whiteheart,"** puji judge pada whiteheart.

whiteheart memasang gaya bertarungnya…

 **'Dia sangat kuat untuk kami hadapi,'** pikir whiteheart memperhatikan judge,kemudian memperhatikan pengawalnya **'serangannya sebelumnya saja sudah cukup membuatku terdorong,aku tidak bisa melawannya jika jumlah unitku hanya segini…'**

 **"Semua Unit!,Mundur kebarisan pertahanan pertama dan berkumpul dengan pasukan penjaga barisan pertama disana!"** ucap whiteheart kepada unit-unitnya melalui radio,kemudian berhadapan kembali dengan judge.

 **"Kau mau mundur ya?!"** tanya judge dengan nada suara tinggi pada whiteheart.

 **"WHHuuNGG!,-TRAannK!"**

judge kemudian menyerang whiteheart kembali,whiteheart menahan serangannya dengan kampaknya.

 **"Aku tidak akan membiarkan lawanku kabur dariku!,aku ingin mereka MATI,Karena MELAWANKU!"** ucap judge pada whiteheart

 **"CIH!,Baiklah… KALAU ITU MAUMU!"** ucap whiteheart kemudian menyerang judge dengan sekuat tenaga.

perang telah dibawa kelowee…,dibawah pimpinan whiteheart pasukan Viking lowee berperang melindungi negaranya dari serangan ELight,yang CFW judge dan trick.

* * *

 **[Leanbox,garis pertahanan pertama]  
[HALO Forest]**

 **"DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET DRET"**

"DUARR!, DUARR! DUARR!"

"CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK"

"PRENG! PRENG! PRENG!"

 **"KONSENTRASIKAN TEMBAKAN DIARAH JAM 2!"**

"TETAP MENEMBAK"

"TOLONG!,KAKIKU TERKILIR!"

"AKU MERANGKULMU!"

telah terjadi pertempuran sengit antara pasukan Nasional Leanbox dengan Pasukan droid ELight,dihutan HALO milik Negara leanbox,kerasnya pertempuran membuat hutan tersebut terbakar,karena kedua belah pihak menggunakan senjata peledak dan menghasilkan api.

 **"MUNDUR-MUNDUR!"**

 **"DRET DRET DRET DRET"**

"CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK CIUNK"

 **"DUARR!, DUARR! DUARR!"  
**  
terlihat sisa-sisa pasukan sedang mundur berramai dari hutan,mencoba untuk berkumpul dengan semua pasukkan yang tersisa.  
 **  
"BARIS PERTAHANAN PERTAMA,SUDAH HANCUR!,CEPAT MUNDUR KEBARISAN KEDUA!"**

"CEPAT LARI!"

seorang prajurit gadis berambut Pink pendek,bermata biru sapphire,telah tersandung dan oleh semua sekutunya.

 **"HEI TUNGGU AKU!,Iiiih!"  
**  
prajurit perempuan itu,mencoba lari dari tempat dia berada saat ini namun sayang kakinya telah terkilir,akibat tersandung Karena jatuh tadi,karena tidak sanggup berdiri,dia akhirnya merangkak mencoba melarikan diri dari hutan itu.

saat gadis itu mencoba melarikan diri,tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki-mekanik datang mendekatinya.

suara langkah itu,semakin dekat…membuat sang gadis menjadi bersiaga lalu dia mengeluarkan pistolnya.

 **"BRAAaaaKK!"**

1 unit droid yang datang entah darimana,tiba-tiba mengangkatnya dengan memegang lehernya,membuat sang gadis itu kaget menjatuhkan pistolnya.

 **"HHKKH!"**

dia memegang lengan droid itu,mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya.

 **"LEP…Skan…AkkU!"** jeritnya tertahan dalam mulutnya.

namun cengkraman droid itu,semakin kuat.

 **"SREENG!"**

tiba-tiba tangan droid itu terpotong dari lengannya,membuat sang gadis terlepas cengkramannya.

 **"BUZZZ!-BUZZZ!"**

droid itu melihat orang yang memotong tangannya,namun dibutakan setelah kepalanya dipukul dengan siku seseorang.

 **"Cough!,Uhuk-Uhuk!"**

gadis yang dicekik droid itu,batuk-batuk lalu mencoba mengendalikan nafasnya…kemudian memperhatikan penyelamatnya.

 **"Arigatou gozaimas…,taskatta…"**

sang gadis langsung kaget,saat melihat orang yang telah menyelamatkannya,seorang wanita dewasa,berrambut hijau,bermata ungu dengan pupil tombol power on Komputer,menggunakan tombak.

 **"G-G-Greenheart-sama?!"** tanya kaget itu menanyakan,memastikan siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya.

bagaimana dia tidak kaget?,saat menyadari bahwa orang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya,dari kematiannya sendiri adalah CPU negaranya sendiri.

 **"Aaah,Daijobu?"** ucap Cpu Greenheart pada prajurit gadis itu.

 **"Hai'!"** ucap gadis itu,lalu mencoba berdiri.

gadis itu mencoba berdiri,namun jatuh kembali karena kakinya masih sakit karena terkilir.

 **'Shimatta!,aku tidak bisa berdiri!,aku malu sekali dihadapan CPU kusendiri!'** pikirnya sambil menahan malu kepada CPU negaranya.

 **"Kau bisa berdiri?"** tanya greenheart pada gadis itu.

 **"…"** gadis itu menggelengkan kepala.

 **"(Menghela nafas)…ha…shikatta nai,wane~"** ucap greenheart

 **"Iwayou!,greenheart-sama mundur sajalah kebaris pertahanan kedua,tinggalkan saja aku disini"** ucap gadis itu.

 **"!(tersentak)"** greenheart kaget karena mendengar tanggapan gadis itu.

 **"Tinggalkan saja,aku disini,aku akan menahan mereka selagi greenheart-sama pergi"** ucapnya lagi.

 **"Tidak,aku tidak akan membiarkanmu disini,hanya Karena kau tidak bisa berdiri dengan kakimu yang terkilir"** ucap greenheart membuat prajurit itu tersentuh

greenheart lalu mendekati gadis itu,lalu menggendongnya.

 **"DiLeanbox tidak boleh ada yang ditinggalkan,tidak dalam pimpinanku"** ucap greenheart sambil tersenyum pada prajurit itu.

 **"Greenheart-sama…"**

mereka kemudian terbang menjauhi baris pertahanan pertama,kebaris pertahanan kedua,pemandangan dari atas sangat kacau,Greenheart bisa melihat hutan-hutan negaranya terbakar,membuat asap hitam pekat.

ledakkan-ledakkan kecil disana-sini.

 **"Siapa namamu wahai prajurit muda?"** ucap greenheart pada gadis itu.

 **"Elix…"** ucap Elix

 **"Elix… nama yang bagus untuk gadis pemberani sepertimu…** " ucap greenheart membuat pipi Elix,memerah.

tanpa mereka sadari,akhirnya mereka sampai Dihutan HALO forest bagian basis baris pertahanan Negara leanbox yang kedua,mereka mendarat Kebasis.

 **"Selamat datang,greenheart-sama!"** ucap seorang prajurit dari tempat itu.

 **"Ya…,kamu bawa gadis ini,ketempat medis dan segera rawat kakinya"** ucap greenheart menyerahkan Elix pada prajurit itu.

 **"Haik!** "

Greenheart merangkulkan Elix pada kepala prajurit itu,Lalu membalikkan badan kehadapan lain,lalu saat prajurit itu ingin membawa Elix kepangkalan medis.

 **"Greenheart-sama!"**

Greenheart menoleh kembali kearah Elix,

 **"Arigatou,gozaimasu,jika perang sudah berakhir aku akan mampir kebasillicom!"** ucap Elix.

Greenheart tersenyum,lalu menjawab **"Ya,akan kunantikan kedatanganmu!"**

setelah itu Elix pergi dibawa dengan cara dirangkul,oleh prajurit yang diperintahkan greenheart sebelumnya.

Greenheart kemudian bergerak keruang kantor,basis pertahanan,kemudian menyalakan radio mencoba hubungan kontak.

 **"Hei chika,kau bisa mendengarku?"** ucap vert pada chika melalui,saluran radio.

* * *

 **[Leanbox,pusat kota]  
[Basilicom,ruang kendali perang]**

"YUP,jelas dan keras,vert"

ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau muda,dengan gaya rambut pony tail,sambil memperhatikan layar-radar perang tempat dimana Greenheart berada.

 **"Anoo…vert situasimu semakin buruk…"** ucap chika sambil memperhatikan layar radar.

 **"Buruknya?..."** ucap greenheart dengan nada bertanya serius,melalui radio.

chika memperhatikan banyak bintik-bintik merah,bergerak mendekati bintik-bintik hijau secara perlahan.

 **"Aku bisa melihat,Pasukan Elight datang mendatangi posisimu…"** ucap chika dengan nada khawatir.

 **"Sokka…,yah mau bagaimana lagi,chika aku akan mengirimkan prajurit-prajurit yang terluka kembali kekota,sementara aku dan sisa pasukan disini akan melawan mereka…"** ucap greenheart dengan nada tenang

 **"DEMO,kau sudah berperang melawan mereka terlalu banyak!,kau tidak bisa melewati batasmu!"** ucap chika dengan spontan.

 **"Chika…,aku tidak bisa kembali kebasillicom,berdiam diri saja bermain eroge yaoiku dibasillicom,sementara ELight menyerang Leanbox,kan?"** ucap greenheart dengan nada mencoba menghibur.

 **"Demo!"** jerit chika,tapi dipotong oleh greenheart.

 **"Jangan khawatir chika…,aku akan kembali,setelah urusanku ini selesai"** ucap greenheart

chika terdiam sebentar lalu,tersenyum.

 **"Haik-haik,pastikan kau kembali ya,aku ingin bermain game lagi bersamamu"**

 **"EhM!,aku pastikan itu!"**

chika mematikan,hubungan kontak radionya dengan greenheart,lalu kembali memerhatikan layar radar perang.

 **'aku menyayangimu vert'**

* * *

 **[Leanbox,Garis pertahanan kedua]  
[HALO Forest]**

"Klik!"

Greenheart mematikan radio phonenya,menghela nafas,lalu keluar dari ruangan,menuju lapangan,kemudian bergerak menuju kumpulan pasukannya.

saat greenheart berada dilapangan,seorang prajurit type pengintai bergerak mendatanginya dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa **.**

"Greenheart-sama!"

teriak prajurit itu memanggil greenheart.

 **"ada apa?"**

begitu prajurit itu sudah dihadapan greenheart,dia mengendalikan nafasnya,lalu mulai berbicara.

 **"PASUKAN ELIGHT!,Mereka..SEDANG MENUJU KEMARI!"** ucapnya

pasukan diseluruh basis,menjadi terdiam menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

 **"HuuH?!"**

 **"Ini gawat!"**

"mereka tidak ada habisnya!"

desas-desus pembicaraan depresi para prajurit,mulai menyebar dan,mematahkan semangat mereka.  
greenheart memperhatikan semua prajuritnya,kemudian kembali berhadapan pada sang prajurit pengintai.

 **"Siapkan,segala alat transportasi yang ada!"** ucap greenheart,memberikan perintah pada prajurit pengintai.

kemudian seluruh prajurit menjadi,kaget,kenapa CPU greenheart meminta semua alat transportasi disiapkan.

 **"OI,OI apa-apaan ini?,kita akan kabur kembali kekota?!"** ucap tiba-tiba seorang prajurit protes.

 **"Tidak…,kita tidak akan kabur.."** ucap greenheart,dengan tenang tapi nada suaranya agak ditekan.

greenheart kemudian mematerialisasi,tombaknya,lalu mengangkatnya dengan lengan kanannya.

 **"KITA AKAN BERTAHAN SAMBIL MELAWAN!"** jerit greenheart

 **"o'uhh"** pasukannya menjadi terdiam memperhatikan sang CPU.

CPU Greenheart kemudian menghadap prajurit pengintai,sebelumnya.

 **"aku tidak ingin melihat ada prajuritku yang merasakan penderitaan!,maka,Segera siapkan mereka yang terluka masuk kedalam kendaraan transportasi,dan kirim mereka kembali keibu kota untuk dirawat lebih lanjut!,"** ucap greenheart memberikan perintah evakuasi,untuk yang terluka melalui prajurit tersebut.

 **"ha-HAIK!"** sahut prajurit itu,lalu segera pergi melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan greenheart.

Greenheart kemudian menghadap pasukannya,yang masih bisa berdiri.

 **"Sedangkan kita…,yang masih bisa berdiri…kita akan melawan!,mari kita usir pasukan dari ELight ini,dari Negara kita!"**

 **"AHH!"** sahut semua pasukkan,kemudian mengepal tangan mereka lalu menaikkannya keatas.

semua unit langsung pergi keposnya, apa yang dibutuhkan untuk berperang nanti melawan ELight.

 **"Aku ingin 20 orang bersiaga didinding benteng!,siapkan meriam disana untuk ditembakkan!,5 unit mortar dari dalam benteng,hujani droid-droid mereka dengan peledak,begitu mereka masuk jangkauan kita!"**

Greenheart memberikan perintah pada unit-unitnya,memposisikan mereka,ditempat dimana mereka akan menyerang ELight.

 **'aku tidak akan mereka melewatiku dengan mudah,aku akan menahan mereka…,Dengan semua yang aku punya!'** pikir Greenheart.

kemudian greenheart mengambang,keatas menara pengawas,melihat lapangan,pasukan droid-droid,spidertank,milik ELight datang mendekat keposisi Greenheart berada.

kembali kebasis pertahanan kedua Leanbox,ditempat pangkalan medis dimana unit-unit tentara leanbox sedang terluka,ada seorang gadis,berambut pink pendek,bermata sapphire sedang ditarik kakinya prajurit medis,untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit kakinya karena terkilir.

 **"OW!,ittai-itai!,pelan-pelan dong!"** ucapnya.

 **"Maaf!,jika aku terlalu keras OK?!,banyak dari kita yang terluka,jadi aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu!"** balasnya dengan nada marah

 **"Haik-haik,aku mengerti,ya sudah sana..,obati mereka yang lebih membutuhkan"** ucapnya pelan.

 **"Baiklah,terimakasih"** jawab prajurit medis itu,lalu pergi meninggalkan ELix.

Elix terdiam disana,sambil berpikir tentang pertemuan dirinya dengan CPU greenheart,saat dia ditolong oleh CPU negaranya,sendiri.

lalu kediamannya dibuyarkan oleh tiba-tiba seorang prajurit muncul,lalu memberikan informasi pada semua prajurit yang ada dipangkalan medis tersebut.

 **"Semuanya dengarkan!"**

ucap prajurit itu,membuat semua pasukan yang ada disana menghadap kearahnya.

 **"Pasukan Elight,akan menyerang pangkalan ini!"** jeritnya prajutit itu.

 **'Apa sekarang?,padahal mereka baru saja menghancurkan baris pertahanan pertama!'** pikir Elix

ELix berdiri,lalu bertanya pada prajurit itu, **"Tidak mungkin!,mereka baru saja menghancur basis pertahanan Negara pertama!"**

 **"Ini tidak main-main…,greenheart-sama ingin kalian,yang tidak sanggup lagi bertempur,bersiap-siap untuk Dievakuasi keibukota!"** ucapnya prajurit itu tegas.

 **"Lalu bagaimana dengan greenheart-sama?** " tanya Elix

 **"Greenheart-sama,dan sisa-sisa prajurit kita,akan tetap disini dan menahan Pasukan ELight,selagi kita mengevakuasi"** ucapnya

 **"Sekarang,AKU INGIN SEMUANYA BERKEMAS!"** prajurit itu memberi perintah.

semua unit yang ada,segera sigap mengemas barang-barang mereka,tapi Elix berbeda,dia duduk terdiam,sejenak memikirkan satu hal.

 **'apa yang harus kulakukan?'** dia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan basis ini begitu saja.

semua 20 menit,semua unit sudah berkemas,mereka menuju pangkalan transportasi,menaikki segala transportasi yang ada,dari darat maupun udara.  
ELix mengevakuasi dengan wajah murung,namun kemurungannya terhenti karena-

 **"DUARRR!"**

terjadi ledakkan dibenteng baris pertahanan kedua.

 **'mereka sudah mulai menyerang!'** pikir Elix

 **"HEY!,kau menunggu apa?,cepat naik kedalam helicopter!"** teriak sang pilot helicopter.

 **"A'?,iyaA!"** ucap dia tersadar dari lamunannya,lalu masuk kedalam helicopter.

helicopter yang dia masukki segera lepas landas,pergi melayang menuju ibu kota leanbox,diatas sana Elix bisa melihat,basisnya diserang,dia melihat greenheart bersama dengan pasukan-pasukan yang mengawalnya sedang berperang dengan keras,melawan Droid-droid ELight.

 **'greenheart-sama,maafkan aku...semoga kau kembali dalam potongan utuh'** pikir Elix lalu helicopter yang ditumpanginya lurus,menuju leanbox.

* * *

 **[Planeptune, Basillicom]  
[Ruang kendali perang]  
**  
 **'Keadaan semakin memburuk!'** pikir histy sambil memperhatikan,hologram dihadapannya.

histy sedang memperhatikan hologram ruang kendali perang planeptune menunjukkan seluruh Negara-negara diseluruh Gamindustri,diserang oleh Elight.

histy menggigit kuku jari jempolnya, **'kalau begini terus!,Era gamindustri akan hancur!'** pikir histy.

saat histoire sedang panic,tiba-tiba ada yang mengusik perhatiannya,dia melihat pintu keluar ruang kendali perang,tapi ada yang aneh dengan pintu tersebut,dari sudut pandangannya pintu itu,menyisipkan cahaya indah,berwarna(yang tidak bisa saya authornya bingung menjelaskannya)seperti warna matahari,entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa instingnya ingin membawa dirinya,keluar dari ruang kendali tempur.

histy kemudian menghadap pada salah satu ahli strategi perang,yang sedang berpikir.

 **"Hei,aku mau keluar sebentar"** ucap histy pada orang tersebut.

ahli strategi itu hanya mengangguk,histoire kemudian mendekati pintu keluar itu,berpikir **'ada apa dengan pintu ini?'**

 **"Cklek"**

 **"!.."**

seorang staff dari ruang kendali masuk,dari pintu keluar.

 **'Kenapa dia masuk begitu saja?,apa dia'"Ano.."** ucap histoire memanggil staff itu.

staff menoleh kebelakang melihat histoire,

 **"ada apa,histoire-sama?"** tanya staff tersebut.

 **"apa kamu tidak merasakan sesuatu,saat melewati pintu masuk itu?"** tanya histy

 **"tidak,tidak aku tidak merasakan hal yang aneh saat lewat dari pintu"** ucap staff tersebut heran.

 **"Sokka,ya sudah kembali ketugasmu…"** ucap histoire

 **"haik"** staff itu kemudian,berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan histoire.

 **'Dia tidak melihatnya…,tapi kenapa cahaya ini sangat mengganguku?'** pikir histoire,memperhatikan cahaya yang menyisip dari pintu masuk ruang kendali perang.

histoire kemudian membuka pintu keluar ruang kendali perang,lalu memperhatikan lorong basillicom,dia melihat cahaya yang sama,arah sebelah kanannya.

dia mengikuti cahaya itu, **'entah kenapa,aku merasa cahaya ini seperti menuntunku…'** pikirnya.

cahaya tersebut memimpinnya sampai kesebuah pintu.

 **'!,pintu inikan…,'** cahaya itu memimpin histoire sampai kepintu perpustakaan pribadi milik basillicom planeptune.

 **"Cklek!"**

histoire membuka pintu perpustakaan,lalu mengambang masuk kedalam,dia memperhatikan sekitar perpustakaan…  
sepi…

dia melanjutkan perjalanannya,memperhatikan sekitar,rak-rak buku yang ada,kemudian dia tersadar **'dimana cahaya tadi?!...'** pikirnya melihat sekitar,sekali lagi namun kali ini ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah buku bersampul kulit hitam,tapi yang berbeda dari buku itu dari buku lainnya adalah buku itu terlihat seperti mengeluarkan cahaya yang dilihatnya tadi.

dia mendekati buku itu dari rak perpustakaan,dan menariknya perlahan,lalu membawa buku itu kemeja baca sekitar,diperhatikannya sampul buku tersebut,lalu dia membaca judulnya.

 **"Phoenix heart,savior of gamindustry"**

histoire kemudian membuka buku tersebut,dan mulai membaca buku itu.

* * *

 ** _Kehancuran dari perebutan kekuasaan,dan ilusi dari seorang penuai ._**

 ** _Keilahian telah runtuh,terpendam,dan lenyap._**

 ** _Akan menghidupkan kembali dalam kemuliaan,ditangan seorang KAMI._**

 ** _Kesatria suci yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi kemampuan cahaya._**

 ** _kekuatan dari semua harapan,yang telah runtuh._**

 ** _yang pertama dan yang terakhir,sebuah cahaya dari kegelapan yang buta._**

 ** _penebus dosa,mereka yang teraniaya_**

akan memulai era perdamaian dan kemakmuran.

 ** _mengepakkan sayap kebebasan,dan mengepal tinju keadilan._**

 ** _kuat dalam segi hati dan pikiran,cinta pikir datang lingkaran penuh ._**

 ** _Bersatu melalui satu,dibagi dengan tidak ada._**

* * *

histoire menjadi tersentak membaca buku ini,buku ini menjelaskan sesuatu padanya,danjuga sebuah solusi…

dia perhatikan sekali lagi buku itu,mencari bagian-bagian yang menemukan sebuah rangkuman yang berjudul, **'memanggil harapan'.**

dia membaca rangkuman buku tersebut baik-baik,lalu sebuah ide muncul dipikirannya.

 **"Mungkin inilah satu-satunya,cara untuk menyelamatkan Gamindustry"** ucapnya sebelum menutup buku itu,lalu pergi dari ruangan dan kembali keruang kendali perang.

 **"Cklek!"**

histoire masuk kedalam ruangan,disambut oleh beberapa orang,ucap seorang operator diruang kendali.

 **"histoire-sama!,kita sudah bisa memakai share-barrier!"** **  
**  
**"Haik"** ucap histoire,kemudian memperhatikan layar,energy untuk memakai share-barrier sudah 100%.

dia mengambang mendekati operator radio perang,berniat ingin memberikan perintah.

 **"Beritaukan kepada semua CPU Negara,untuk mengaktifkan share-barrier,lalu SEGERA berkumpul keBasilicom planeptune"** ucap histoire memberikan perintah pada operator radio perang itu.

 **"tapi histoire-sama!,semua CPU sedang sibuk melindungi Negara mereka masing-masing,mereka tidak akan mau-"**

 **"Bilang pada mereka,jika aku telah menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Elight"**

petugas operator itu sempat tersentak,beberapa detik.

 **"haik"** ucap operator tersebut.

* * *

 **[Planeptune,Otorii Great Forest]  
[Garis pertahan kedua Negara]**

 **"HyAaaa!..."**

"TRANK!-TRANK!"

IF dan nepgear masih berhadapan melawan magic,purplesister dan IF tampak sudah Nampak kelelahan sedangkan magic mengambang dengan santai,diudara merangkul reapernya,tersenyum sinis melihat kedua lawannya.

"haa…haa…haa…"

purplesister dan IF,mencoba mengendalikan nafas mereka masing-masing,sambil focus melihat pergerakkan musuhnya.

 **'ini gawat,IF-san sudah kelelahan,dan dia masih bisa mengambang diatas setelah semua serangan yang lakukan'** pikir nepgear sambil melihat IF,lalu magic.

 **"(menguap),ini membosankan!,kalian berdua mengecewakan!,nepgear bisakah kau menjadi lebih kuat?!"** tanya magic.

IF dan nepgear hanya diam saja,melihat magic mengomel sendiri memarahi mereka karena tidak bisa,memuaskan nafsu bertarung magic.

 **"MAGIC!"** magic menoleh kebelakang,mencari asal sumber suara orang yang telah memanggilnya.

seorang wanita dengan armor futuristic berwarna biru,dengan satu tanduk dikepalanya,sambil membawa senjatanya berupa tongkat staff **(rei rights)** ,sedang terbang mendekati posisi magic.

 **"Ara~rei,ada apa kau kemari?"** tanya magic,pada wanita yang dipanggilnya rei.

 **"Jangan sok akrab!,aku sedang marah!,kau darimana saja?!dan lagi,kenapa pasukan droid kita,masih berkumpul dibarisan pertahanan kedua NEGARA INI?!"** jawab rei dengan keras menantang protes pada magic.

rei kemudian mendekat dengan magic,berdiri dibelakangnya.

 **"(menghela nafas)rei…,kau memang banyak bicara…,kenapa tidak kau lihat saja,dengan siapa aku bermain?"** jawab magic sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada IF dan nepgear.

 **"CIH!..."** jetas rei,lalu melihat IF dan nepgear.

rei saat melihat IF,ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja,tapi begitu matanya melihat purplesister,ekspresi wajahnya,menjadi kaget.

 **"Gadis itu…!?"** ucap rei

 **"'Gadis itu?',memangnya-"**

 **WhuusH!**

rei kemudian tersenyum yandere melihat nepgear,dia kemudian mematerialisasi tongkatnya,dan melesat maju,menyerang nepgear.

 **"TRANK!-Whuuush!"**

purpleheart muncul menahan serangan rei,menggunakan katana besarnya,dan mencoba menendangnya,rei menjadi mundur beberapa langkah.

 **"Maaf aku terlambat nepgear,IF.."** ucap purpleheart,sedikit menoleh kebelakang,melihat purplesister dan IF,kemudian sedikit tersenyum.

IF menghela nafas lega terhadap kedatangan purpleheart,lalu duduk ditempat.

 **"Kau terlambat nepko…"** ucap IF,sambil memegangi bahunya

 **"Onee-chan,kenapa kau disini?!,bukankah kau masih terluka?,Karena perang diNecroforest?"** tanya purplesister,tidak menyangka kakaknya muncul dihadapannya.

 **"Yah,sebenarnya aku tidak mungkinkan?,tidur bermalasan dibasillicom,sedangkan adik manisku sedang berperang melindungi negaranya demi aku'kan?"** jawab purpleheart

 **"Onee-chan…"**

 **"IF,aku datang bersama beberapa helicopter-helicopter evakuasi,pergilah mundur keibukota dan obatilah lukamu"** ucap purpleheart,menyarankan IF untuk mundur kekota planeptune.

 **"Wakatta"** ucap IF,kemudian dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya

purpleheart kemudian memperhatikan,kondisi tubuh purplesister.

 **"Nepgear,pergi bersama IF,menuju kota"** ucap purpleheart

 **"Demo,onee-chan,aku-"** purplesister ingin mengatakan,bahwa dia ingin tetap bersama kakaknya,berjuang melawan musuh-musuhnya,tapi purpleheart tidak mengizinkan hal itu.

 **"Nepgear!"**

purplesister menjadi terdiam,membiarkan kakaknya 'purpleheart' bicara duluan.

 **"Sebagai seorang Kandidat cpu,kau tidak bisa hanya khawatir kepada kakakmu sajakan?,ini perintah dari kakakmu Neptune,kembalilah kebasillicom dan lindungi rakyat kita"** ucap purpleheart,pandangan masih focus pada kedua lawannya,magic dan rei ryghts.

 **"onee-chan…"**

 **"Ikou nepgear.."** ucap IF,menawarkan tangannya.

 **"demo-"** purplesister ingin membela diri,untuk tetap bersama kakaknya.

 **"Daijobu yo,nepgear,kakakmu ini,pasti akan menang,dan saat aku kembali,mari kita bermain game,bersama!"** tambah purpleheart mencoba untuk menyemangati adiknya.

purplesister kemudian tersenyum pada purpleheart,lalu mengangguk,dan,memegang tangan IF,dan pergi meninggalkan purpleheart,bertarung dengan magic dan Rei ryghts.

 **"tidak,akan kubiarkan!** " ucap Magic,kemudian melesat maju menyerang purplesister.

 **"TRANKK!-Whuush!"**

saat purplesister akan mulai,pergi bersama IF tiba-tiba magic menyerang mereka dari samping mereka,namun ditahan oleh purpleheart.

purpleheart kemudian mendorong pedangnya,membuat magic terdorong.

 **"Lawan kalian berdua…,adalah aku"** ucap purpleheart sambil menodongkan katananya,dengan kedua tangannya,pada kedua lawannya.

 **"hoo?,Neptune planeptune,kau semakin berani saja melawan kami berdua,yang pernah menjadi lawan terberatmu"** ucap magic

setelah magic berbicara,rei kemudian bicara.

 **"purpleheart…,dipertarungan kita sebelumnya,kau bisa mengalahkanku,Karena bantuan teman-temanmu!,tapi sekarang…,kau hanya sendiri!,HAHAHAA!..."** tawa rei

purpleheart menjadi semakin siaga.

 **"Aku semakin penasaran,seperti apa wajahmu!,saat mati ditanganku!,HYAAa..!**

ucap rei rights kemudian menyerang purpleheart,purpleheart mengelak,sambil mencari celah untuk menyerang,kemudian pertarungan mereka diikuti,oleh magic yang membantu rei.

 **"Kuharap kau,purpleheart,TIDAK mengecewakanku!"** ucap magic

 **"HYAAAaa!"**

"TRaANK!- TRaANK!- TRaANK!"

mereka saling menukar serangan,tapi kali ini berbeda,purpleheart dapat mengimbangi mereka berdua,meski hanya sendiri.

kembali kebasis pertahanan kedua Planeptune,purplesister dan IF berada ditempat lepas landas helicopter evakuasi dimana unit-unit tentara planeptune yang terluka,dibawa kekota.

 **"Nepgear!,ayo kita naik kehelicopter yang itu!"** jerit IF,sambil menunjuk satu Helicopter Blackhawk.

sebenarnya purplesister sudah tidak sanggup lagi terbang,Karena sayapnya telah hilang,karena tak bisa dimaterialisasi karena dia kehabisan tenaga untuk mematerialisasi sayapnya

 **"E'Eh?,haik!"** ucap purplesister terbangun dari lamunannya,lalu mengangguk.

IF masih memegang lengan purplesister,mengetok pintu,helicopter,menunjukkan sang pilot.

 **"Hey,kalian masih ada kursi kosong?!",** ucap IF

 **"Haik!,IF-san silakan naik!"** ucap pilot tersebut,kemudian mengizinkan IF dan purplesister duduk dihelicopter.

IF dan purplesister akhirnya menaikki helicopter,tersebut dan mereka lepas landas,bersamaan dengan Helicopter evakuasi lainnya.

saat akan helicopter melayang IF melihat purplesister,seperti kehilangan semangatnya.

 **"Jangan khawatir,nepgear"** ucap IF sambil memegang bahu purplesister.

Purplesister,menoleh IF.

 **"Nepko,itu kuat,dia pasti menang"** hibur IF,untuk purplesister.

 **"Ehmm,aku yakin onee-chan pasti akan menang"** ucap purplesister,sambil tersenyum.

maka dengan itu,pertempuran antara IF dan purplesister melawan pimpinan pasukan ELight yang menyerang planeptune,digantikan hanya oleh purpleheart seorang

* * *

 **[Lastation,garis pertahan kedua]  
[Soni Wetlands,garis pertahanan negara kedua]**

mari kita kembali kelastation…  
 **  
"DUArRR!,DUArRR!"**

"DRET DRET DRET DRET"

"SSwingk,*trank*,*trank*"

perang dilastation masih berlangsung antara squadron lastation yang dipimpin oleh noire/blackheart dan uni/blacksister,melawan pasukan Elight yang dipimpin oleh Cfw brave dan Anonydeath.

 **"hahh…hahh…",'dia sangat lincah,tapi pertahanan fisiknya,cukup lemah…'**

blacksister sedang mengatur nafasnya,memperhatikan brave yang menjadi lawannya.

 **"Ciunk!-Ciunk!"**

uni menembakkan meriamnya sekali lagi,tapi tembakkannya meleset karena cepatnya gerakkan brave.

 **'ini gawat,aku sudah bertarung melebihi batasku…,aku harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini.'**

pikir blacksister,kemudian melesat maju menyerang brave, **"hoah?...,mencoba menghadapi dalam jarak dekat"** ucap brave sebelum,mereka berdua saling mengadu kemampuan,bertarung jarak dekat mereka.

 **"SSwingk,*trank*,*trank*"**

noire dan anonydeath masih bertarung.

 **'Dia sangat cepat,dan,badannya sangat runcing,seluruh tubuhnya tajam seperti pedang'**.pikir noire,sambil bertarung dengan anonydeath dalam jarak dekat.

anonydeath mencoba menusuk noire,noire melihat hal ini,noire menahan serangan anonydeath.

 **"TrannK!"**

setelah mereka saling menahan serangan,mereka melompat menjauhi satu sama lain.

 **"Noire!,Uni!.** "

tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari radio,milik noire,dan blacksister.

 **"Kei?!,ada apa?"** jawab noire,pada kei yang berada diseberang radio.

 **"energy share,untuk memakai share-barrier sudah 100%!,kalian segera mundur,kebaris pertahanan ketiga Negara!"** ucap kei.

 **"sokka,wakatta"** ucap noire.

noire kemudian memperhatikan blacksister,memberikan isyarat untuk segera mundur kebasis pertahanan ketiga,bersama kakaknya.

noire dan blacksister mengeluarkan granat asap,lalu meledakkannya dibawah mereka,membuat kabut asap.

noire dan blacksister menjadi,tidak terlihat karena tertutupi,kabut asap yang mereka ledakkan tadinya.

 **'Asap?!'** pikir anonydeath,

 **'jangan-jangan?!'** anonydeath melesat mendekati gumpalan asap yang dibuat noire.

anonydeath memeriksa,area sekitar kumpalan asap yang dibuat,mencari keberadaan noire.

 **'~dia menghilang…'** pikir anonydeath,kemudian memperhatikan judge yang juga mencari lawannya blacksister.

 **"mereka menghilang,begitu saja…"** ucap brave,pada anonydeath.

anonydeath melihat sekitar,mencoba memikirkan maksud-maksud dari kejadian ini.

 **"mereka tidak menghilang,begitu saja…"** ucap anonydeath.

 **"mereka mundur kebasis pertahanan terakhir mereka…,dinding ibukota lastation…lastwall"**

Anonydeath menyadari,bahwa noire dan blacksister telah kabur meninggalkan pertarungan mereka,untuk mundur menuju kebasis pertahanannya.

 **"Kalau begitu,tunggu apa lagi?!,ayo kita kejar."**

ucap brave,lalu maju berjalan bergerak menuju kota lastation.

 **"Nee~,brave-kun,jika kau bisa,bergerak dengan cepat,aku merasa mereka merencakan sesuatu."** Ucap anonydeath,brave hanya melihat sebentar,lalu pergi kelastwall

* * *

 **[Lastation,garis pertahan kedua]  
[Last wall,garis pertahanan ketiga(akhir) negara]**

noire,blacksister,dan,semua pasukkannya,sudah tiba diLastwall.

 **"Kei!,kami sudah diLast wall!,nyalakan Share-Barriernya!"**

ucap noire,memberikan perintah pada kei.

 **"Ryoukai!"**

tiba-tiba dilangit-langit sudut tengah,ibukota lastation muncul sinar energy,yang mengeluarkan aura berwarna silver,menyinari lastation,sinar itu menembus setiap bangunan-bangunan kota yang ada,sampai meraih dinding lastwall,tempat noire dan blacksister berada,aura silver itu melewati noire,dan,semua pasukkan begitu saja,sampai kesuatu barisan,yang menjadi titik akhir aura cahaya itu bergerak.

jika dilihat dari atas langit,lastation akan terlihat seperti dikelilingi lingkaran berwarna perak,semua unit lastation pandang menjadi mendongak keatas melihat share-barrier sedang dibuat.

setelah lastation sudah dikelilingi lingkaran,tiba-tiba muncul kubah pelindung yang menutupi lastation,inilah dia share-barrier.

 **"Indah sekali…"** ucap blacksister memperhatikan langit malam,yang kini wajahnya bercampur antara warna dengan warna perak,dari kubah yang sekarang melindungi lastation.

 **"AWAS SERANGAN!"** jerit seorang tentara lastation.

tiba-tiba blaster berwarna,ungu datang melambung mendekati,posisi noire,sontak membuat semua orang yang ada dilastwall mengambil posisi berlindung dari ledakkan.

semua unit bersiap-siap menahan diri,dari dorongan dari ledakkan blaster yang datang,tapi ledakkan yang ditunggu tidak datang-datang.

 **"apa yang-"** noire mencoba,membuka melihat serangan blaster yang datang.

noire dan yang lainnya,melihat langit,blaster yang tadinya bergerak menuju posisinya dan pasukkannya,tertahan oleh perisai pelindung yang telah melindungi lastation.

serangan blasternya ditahan oleh pelindung,kemudian lenyap.

"Pelindungnya…berhasil...?"

tanya seorang prajurit.

mereka semua memperhatikan,serangan-serangan yang datang dari atas tertahan oleh pelindung energy share,jika dilihat dari darat didalam lastation,lastation terlihat seperti dihujani laser,dan,blaster.

 **"Lihat Kesana!..."** teriak seorang unit.

sekumpulan pasukkan elight jenis-jenis droid sedang menembakki pelindung,yang menghalangi mereka memasuki lastation.

 **"Mereka…,tidak bisa masuk.."** ucap seorang unit,memperhatikan aura silver yang menjadi dinding agak transparan sedang ditembakki.

noire kemudian mencoba mendekati penghalang,Share barrier yang sedang menghalangi jalan masuknya,pasukan Elight.

"ini berhasil!"

ucap noire mengamati share barrier yang melindungi lastation bekerja.

untuk saat ini,mereka dapat menghembuskan nafas lega,Elight tidak dapat menyentuh mereka.

* * *

 **[SKIP TIME]**

* * *

tidak hanya lastation saja yang memakai Share-Barrier,semua Negara juga menggunakan share-barrier sebagai dinding pelindung Negara mereka dari serangan Elight.

setelah semua Negara-negara memasang share barriernya masing-maisng,CPU tiap-tiap Negara mendapat panggilan darurat kebasillicom planeptune.

 **[Planeptune ,Basilicom]  
[ibu kota negara]**

semua CPU menghadiri,panggilan mereka kebasillicom planeptune tapi masih belum semuanya,CPU purple heart/Neptune belum hadir dibasillicom.

Greenheart memperhatikan noire,kenapa dia tidak berubah menjadi bentuk CPU?

 **"Noire,kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi CPU?"**

 **"o',aku sudah kehabisan share untuk berubah,karena pertarungan kutadi,jadi aku tidak bisa memakai CPU modeku lebih lama…"**

keheningan berubah,tiba-tiba whiteheart membanting mejanya.

 **"AAAH!,(membanting meja)Cih!,kenapa kita dipanggil kesini?!,dan lagi kemana Neptune?!"** ucap white heart dengan kesal,.

greenheart kemudian menghela nafas mengabaikan whiteheart, **"histoire,kamu bilang kamu sudah menemukan cara,untuk mengalahkan Elight,kan?"** tanya greenheart pada histoire.

 **"haik,aku sudah menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan mereka,tapi kita membutuhkan Neptune untuk melakukan cara in-"**

 **BRaKK!**

seseorang menerobos masuk dari pintu masuk basillicom.

 **"Maaf aku terlambat!"** ucap purpleheart.

keadaan purpleheart sedang dalam kondisi,penuh memar.

 **"Neptune,kau baik-baik saja?"** tanya noire,pada purpleheart

 **"Aku baik-baik,saja noire"**

 **"Kau terlambat!"** jerit whiteheart.

purpleheart kemudian bergabung ikut duduk dikursi basillicom.  
 **"jadi histoire…Bagaimana cara kita akan melawan ELight?"** tanya greenheart.

histoire kemudian menarik nafas panjang,sebelum mulai bicara.

 **"Seperti yang kita tau,masing-masing negara kita telah diserang oleh Organisasi yang muncul entah dari mana,yang bernama Elight…"**

ucap histoire mulai menjelaskan,kemudian suasana diseluruh ruang basillicom menjadi serius,Para CPU mendengarkan cerita histoire.

 **"Segala cara sudah kita gunakan untuk melawan mereka,tapi mereka masih menang,dalam segi kekuatan,jumlah,dan,yang lebih buruknya lagi,musuh yang pernah kita lawan beraliansi dengan mereka"**

 **"Seperti yang kita sadari,kondisi kita sedang kritis,kita harus memanggil bantuan…"**

noire kemudian mulai bertanya **"bantuan darimana?, bukankah semua aliansi kita,sudah turut serta dalam perang ini?"**

 **"bantuan yang akan kita panggil adalah seorang CPU pahlawan dari gamindustry,Cpu Phoenix heart"** ucap histoire

 **"CPU pahlawan gamindusty?,siapa dia itu?"** tanya whiteheart

 **"Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar jika ada CPU kelima,selain kita berempat,dan lagi CPU phoenix heart,siapa orang ini"** ikut noire juga bertanya.

 **"Menurut pengetahuanku,Gamindustry pernah mengalami masalah yang setara dengan kita saat ini,puluhan ribu tahun yang lalu…  
Semua negara diserang oleh Kegelapan sejati Gamindustry Overlord Momus…"**

"Momus menyerang semua Negara,membawa ketakutan pada gamindustry,bahkan keempat para CPU,tidak bisa mengalahkannya"

"Lalu bagaimana pada akhirnya?"

greenheart bertanya pada histoire.

 **"pada saat para CPU,telah dititik terakhir penyerang momus,seorang CPU telah datang dari surga…,ikut serta berperang melawan momus"**

"CPU dengan warna yang setara dengan sinar cahaya,dengan pedangnya yang menebas kejahatan,dengan pistolnya yang menembakkan peluru cahaya,dan,mengepakkan sayapnya seperti sayap kebebasan"

 **"Phoenix heart,dan para CPU bekerja sama melawan momus,meskipun mereka pada awalnya,momus bisa mengalahkan para CPU dengan mudah,namun karena phoenix heart ikut serta dalam pertarungan tersebut…momus menjadi tidak memiliki kesempatan"**

 **"Phoenix heart,menusuk jantung momus,dan melenyapkan momus untuk selamanya…"**

"Gamindusty akhirnya kembali menjadi damai,hingga saat ini"

 **"Jadi apa yang terjadi Phoenix heart?"** tanya purpleheart

 **"Seminggu kemudian,Setelah Overlord momus dikalahkan,phoenix heart telah lenyap tanpa bekas,meninggalkan Gamindustry"**

Cerita dari histoire membuat para CPU menjadi terhanyut dalam cerita yang dijelaskannya.

 **"Jadi maksudmu histoire,kita akan memanggil phoenix heart kemari?"** tanya noire.

 **"haik"** jawab histoire.

 **"Bagaimana cara kita akan memanggil phoenix heart?"** tanya purpleheart

 **"Kalau soal itu,Semuanya ikuti aku…"** ucap histoire kemudian mengambang.

Semua CPU mengikuti histoire,histoire mengajak mereka sampai keruang share crystal planeptune.

 **"sebelum lenyapnya CPU phoenix heart,dia meninggalkan pesan untuk para CPU atau yang mendatang,jika mereka mendapat masalah yang sama seperti Overlord Momus,dia akan datang…,jika kalian mengharapkan kedatangannya"**

 **"Bagaimana caranya?"** tanya purpleheart

 **"Sebutkan nama,siapa kalian,dan Negara yang kalian pimpin,dihadapan share crystal,tapi ini akan memakan share dan tenaga yang cukup banyak"** jawab histoire

 **"sokka,jaa…,biar aku duluan yang memanggilnya"** ucap whiteheart.

semua CPU mengangguk setuju,membiarkan CPU whiteheart mencoba ritualnya duluan,whiteheart kemudian maju kehadapan share crystal,menarik nafas,meletakkan tangannya didada.

 **"Aku Blanc CPU Whiteheart,pemimpin dari lowee!,dengan ini memanggil kesatria Gamindustry,Phoenixheart!"** ucap whiteheart.

tiba-tiba,keluar sinar cahaya dari sharecrystal milik planeptune,cahaya itu bersinar selama 20 detik,setelah cahaya itu hilang,share crystal masih seperti awalnya.

 **"apa aku gagal?..."** tanya whiteheart.

 **"tidak,blanc…kamu bukan gagal,tapi energy share yang kamu miliki,tidak cukup untuk memanggilnya"** balas histoire.

 **"Kalau begitu,aku akan ikut memanggilnya,bersamamu"** ucap greenheart menawarkan diri.

kini greenheart mencoba melakukan ritual bersama whiteheart.

 **"baiklah,kalau begitu…,sekarang kalian berdua berdiri dihadapan share crystal,dan satukan energy share yang kalian miliki,dengan saling memegang tangan"** ucap histoire

greenheart dan whiteheart saling berpegangan tangan,kemudian berdiri didepan sharecrystal,lalu memulai ritual.

 **"Aku Vert CPU Greenheart,pemimpin dari leanbox!,dengan ini memanggil kesatria Gamindustry,Phoenixheart!"**

Hal yang terjadi pada sharecrystal,sama seperti yang dilakukan whiteheart sebelumnya,sharecrystal kembali mengeluarkan sinar cahaya,namun sinar itu bersinar lebih lama,menjadi 30 detik,setelah cahaya itu hilang,share crystal masih seperti awalnya.

 **"CIh!,masih gagal…"** ucap whiteheart mendengus kesal.

 **"Tidak ada pilihan lain,kalian harus menyatukan semua energy share crystal kalian,hanya itu cara satu-satunya"** ucap histoire.

greenheart,dan,whiteheart melihat noire dan,purpleheart,mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka harus ikut serta,purpleheart mengangguk pada mereka,kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada noire,bermaksud mengajaknya.

 **"ikou,noire"** ucap purple heart,sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

 **"Demo,aku tidak memiliki share yang cukup-"** kalimat noire dipotong purpleheart

"noire!,seluruh gamindustry sedang dalam masalah,hanya ini harapan terakhir kita!"

 **"haik,kau benar"** ucap noire,kemudian mengikuti purpleheart.

noire kemudian memegang tangan purpleheart,lalu berubah menjadi mode CPUnya blackheart.

 **"Baiklah minna-san,tolong kalian saling memegang tangan,lalu mengelilingi share crystal"** ucap histoire.

para CPU,kemudian saling memegang tangan satu sama lain,lalu membentuk sebuah lingkaran,mengelilingi share crystal.

 **"baiklah,minna-san,tolong ulangi manteranya satu persatu,dan,letakkanlah harapan kalian pada setiap kalimatnya,noire kamu duluan yang mulai."** Ucap histoire menginstruksikan.

para CPU mengangguk,lalu memulai ritualnya,dimulai dari blackheart.

 **"Aku Noire,CPU Blackheart,pemimpin dari lastation!,dengan ini memanggil kesatria Gamindustry,Phoenixheart!"**

"Aku Vert,CPU Greenheart,pemimpin dari leanbox!,dengan ini memanggil kesatria Gamindustry,Phoenixheart!"

"Aku Blanc,CPU Whiteheart,pemimpin dari lowee!,dengan ini memanggil kesatria Gamindustry,Phoenixheart!"

 **"Dan Aku…,Neptune CPU Purpleheart,pemimpin dari Planeptune!,dengan ini memanggil kesatria Gamindustry,Phoenixheart!"  
**  
Semua CPU telah mengucapkan manteranya masing-masing,sharecrystal kemudian perlahan-lahan,bersinar jauh lebih terang dari sebelumnya,sinar itu bersinar sangat lama,memancarkan cahayanya lebih terang,dan lebih luas.

 **'hangat sekali'** pikir blackheart.

 **"Neptune,apa kau merasakannya?"** tanya blackheart,pada purpleheart.

 **"Ya,aku juga merasakannya"** balas purpleheart.

 **"entah kenapa,tapi aku merasa…lega dengan terkena cahaya ini"** ucap whiteheart.

 **"Minna-san,tetap focus!,kita hampir berhasil"** ucap histoire.

Sinar itu,memancar menembus atap ruang share crystal disimpan,menembus atap basillicom planeptune,hingga mencapai langit.

* * *

terlihat dari luar,cahaya berwarna sinar matahari menyinari gamindustry dari basillicom planeptune,memancar menuju langit,kejadian ini terlihat oleh,semua Negara.

semua mahluk yang ada memandang kearah planeptune,memperhatikan cahaya yang menusuk langit tersebut,cahaya yang tidak hanya bisa dilihat bentuknya,tapi aura kekuatannya juga bisa,dirasakan.

 **[Lastation,garis pertahanan ketiga negara]  
[Lastwall,diatas dinding pertahanan lastwall]  
**  
dilastation diatas dinding pertahanan Negara lastation,lastwall,Uni bersama Seorang perempuan berambut silver pendek,dengan gaya potongan rambut laki-laki,sedang melihat cahaya yang sedang menusuk langit dari arah planeptune.

 **"Kei…,apa yang sedang kita lihat?"** tanya uni

 **"Aku tidak tau,tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat akan datang kegamindusty"** ucap kei.

* * *

 **[Lowee,Basillicom]  
[Balkoni]  
**  
dibalkoni basillicom Negara lowee,sepasang gadis kembar berrambut pendek,dan panjang berwarna coklat,chestnut, sedang melihat cahaya yang sedang menusuk langit dari arah planeptune.,bersama Oracle lowee,mina nishizawa.

 **"mina…,cahaya apa itu?!"** ucap salah satu dari gadis kembar tersebut,berrambut panjang,yang bernama Ram.

 **"Aku tidak tau,cahaya apa itu ram-sama,yang pasti cahaya itu,bukan cahaya biasa"** balas mina.

 **"Aku khawatir pada onee-chan."** ucap salah satu dari gadis kembar tersebut, berambut pendek,yang bernama Rom.

mina kemudian memegangi,punggung Rom.

 **"Jangan khawatir,Blanc-sama adalah CPU yang kuat jangan takut"** hibur mina.

* * *

 **[Leanbox,Basillicom]  
[Balkoni]  
**  
dibalkoni milik Negara leanbox,Oracle leanbox,Chika melihat cahaya yang sedang menusuk langit dari arah planeptune,sendirian.

 **'Perasaan,apa ini?'** pikir chika.

 **"Vert,cepatlah kembali"** ucap chika

* * *

 **[Lowee,Basillicom]  
[Balkoni]  
**  
kembali keplaneptune,nepgear dan IF sedang berada dirumah sakit Comtune,memperhatikan Basillicom,Negara asal mereka telah mengeluarkan cahaya menjulak kelangit.

 **"onee-chan…"** ucap nepgear.

 **"apa yang terjadi?"** ucap IF melihat kearah basillicom.

secara tiba-tiba,nepgear bergerak lari meninggalkan IF.

 **"Nepgear!,kau mau kemana?!"** jerit IF kemudian mengejar nepgear.

* * *

 **[?]**

Disebuah balkoni dari benteng raksasa yang mengambang,terlihat seorang pria,berjubah besar,berrambut hitam gelap,berkulit putih pucat,dengan pedang dibahunya,sambil menutup matanya,sedang menghadap kearah planeptune.

 **"akhirnya kau datang juga,kedunia ini"** ucap pria tersebut.

pria ini kemudian membuka matanya,pupil matanya seperti pupil mata kelelawar,tapi bagian luar pupilnya berwarna merah.

 **"Phoenix heart"**

ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum,kearah cahaya tersebut,planeptune.

* * *

 **[Planeptune ,Basilicom]  
[ibu kota negara]  
**  
para CPU mengeluarkan energy share,dan,harapan mereka kepada share crystal tersebut.  
 **  
"Minna-san!,kita hampir berhasil,tetaplah berjuang!"** ucap histoire menyemangati mereka.

 **"Kami para CPU Gamindustry!,dengan ini memanggil kamu!,pelindung Gamindustry!,CPU phoenix heart,untuk sekali lagi melindungi gamindustry dari kehancurannya!"** ucap para CPU,setengah berteriak.

Tiba-tiba cahaya dari Share crystal,bersinar menyilaukan,membuat seluruh basillicom berwarna putih murni oleh cahaya itu.

 **ZZAP!**

"Apa yang-?!"

ucap whiteheart.

sinar cahaya yang menyilaukan dari sharecrystal perlahan,memudar.

 **"Apa kita berhasil?** " ucap greenheart.

tiba-tiba didepan sharecrystal muncul suatu bola cahaya yang mengambang,perlahan-lahan bola cahaya itu,mulai membentuk suatu pola wujud.

 **"Kita berhasil!?"** ucap blackheart.

wujud pola tersebut,mulai berbentuk seperti manusia,dia memakai armor seperti kesatria,dia memakai helm yang berbentuk seperti sayap burung,dia sendiri memiliki sepasang sayap,tapi sayap miliknya berbeda dengan sayap para CPU,sayapnya orang ini berapi-api,dengan warna seperti warna cahaya matahari,ditangan kanannya dia memegang pedang seperti great sword yang berwarna perak,dan,tangan kirinya menyatu dengan sebuah meriam,yang kelihatannya keras,dan bisa perisai.

 **"akhirnya,harapan telah datang"** ucap histoire.

* * *

Yah…,segitu dulu deh…sayapun masih,rookie..

singkat ceritanya begini...  
seluruh gamindustry,sedang diserang oleh organisasi kejahatan bernama ELight

saya menyadari dichapter ini banyak kesalahan dalam,pengetikkan.

maka dichapter selanjutnya,saya melakukan pergantian tata ketik saya.

Main Pairring OC x Harem,gak lebih,dan,lagi beri saya saran dan kritik,serta like.


	2. Harapan Gamindustry

Hai Minna-san…,bagaimana kabar kalian?,saya harap kalian baik-baik saja,  
Dalam kesempatan saya kali ini,saya mau minta maaf pada chapter sebelumnya jika pada chapter sebelum terlalu banyak kesalahan,dalam letak huruf,dan,spelling.

mulai dari chapter ini,saya melakukan beberapa perubahan pada tata-tata kalimat yang saya ketikkan,dan POV sudah dimulai dari chapter ini.

nah ini dia chap 2.

Disclaimer: Karakter anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik saya

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Action, Tragedy

 **PENGUMUMAN : Diharapkan untuk mendalami pengetahuan tentang Game,Anime,dan,Manga dari Hyperdimension Penampilan Karakter-Karakter,TIDAK saya jelaskan(tidak pandai menjelaskan penampilan karakter).**

WARNING : A LITTLE Bad Summary,alur terlalu cepat(Maybe?).

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

"Harapan Gamindustry"

* * *

 **[Planeptune,Share-room]  
[Basillicom]**

NO POV

Phoenixheart menghilangkan sayap dan kedua senjata yang ada dikedua tangannya,hanya menyisakan armor dan helmnya saja,memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya,kemudian melihat para megami,yang sedang melihat dirinya.

Phoenixheart: "Dimana aku?(Memperhatikan tangannya),siapa kalian?(Bertanya pada para megami)"

Histoire: "Salam Phoenixheart,namaku adalah histoire,sejarah dari gamindustry,dan,oracle dari planeptune,mohon maafkan kami Karena telah memanggilmu kegamindustry"

Phoenixheart: "Begitu,ternyata aku berada digamindustry rupanya…,ada apa kalian memanggilku?."

histoire kemudian menoleh,kepada para megami mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian,para megami mengangguk kecil lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Histoire: "Phoenixheart-san,gamindustry sekali lagi membutuhkan pertolonganmu"

Phoenixheart: "apa yang terjadi pada gamindustry,kali ini?"

Histoire menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi digamindustry,pada Phoenixheart.  
Dimulai dari penyerangan pertama ELight,Fase-fase perang dunia gamindustry,hingga semua Negara terpaksa berlindung menggunakan Share barrier,sampai histoire menemukan ramalan,dan,ritual memanggil phoenixheart bersama dengan keempat megami.

Histoire: "Maka dari itu,kami tidak ada pilihan lain,selain memanggilmu"

Histoire sudah menjelaskan,semuanya pada Phoenixheart.

"tess,tess,tess"

Phoenixheart memperhatikan histoire tiba-tiba tidak sadar sedang menitikkan air mata,sambil memegang kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

Phoenixheart: "oi,oi jangan menangis"

histoire,terbangun dari tangisannya,lalu tiba-tiba Phoenixheart memegang tangan kecil histoire.

Phoenixheart: "Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Histoire: "Soalnya.. _hiks.._ ,aku sangat takut.. _hiks.._ ,jika gamindustry akan hancur…(sambil menahan air mata)"

phoenixheart kemudian mengelus kepala histoire,dengan jemarinya perlahan.

Phoenixheart: "Jangan khawatir,bukankah kau sudah berusaha yang kamu bisa?…"

Histoire: "Kalau _..hiks.._ itu,aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dibasilli-"

Phoenixheart memotong kalimat histoire.

Phoenixheart: "kamu mengajak para megami memanggilku datang kemari…,merupakan langkah yang sangat tepat,dalam menyelamatkan gamindustry"

Histoire tersentak kaget,lalu memperhatikan helm phoenixheart.

Phoenixheart: "Maka jangan bilang…,kalau kamu hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan kehancuran gamindustry…,sebaliknya,kamu sedang ikut menyelamatkan gamindustry"

histoire kaget mendengar kata-kata phoenixheart yang mencoba menyemangatinya,histoire tersenyum lalu mengelap airmatanya,kemudian melihat helm phoenixheart,lagi.

Histoire: "haik,Arigatou…,phoenixheart…"

Phoenixheart hanya mengangguk,histoire kemudian teringat,bahwa jari phoenixheart sedang mengelus wajah yang agak memerah histoire secara perlahan menyingkirkan jari phoenixheart,dari kepalanya.

Histoire: "tokorode…,bagaimana jika kita menemui para megami?"

Phoenixheart: "baiklah,kalau begitu…,aku ingin tau siapa megami saat ini"

Histoire: "jaa~,Kalau begitu,ikuti aku ketempat mereka(lalu tersenyum)".

Phoenixheart mengangguk,lalu mengikuti histoire keluar share-room,histoire memimpin phoenix heart kesebuah pintu yang bersuara blackheart,purpleheart,greenheart,dan,whiteheart sedang membicarakan,situasi dinegara mereka masing-masing.

Whiteheart: "Dinegaraku…,Pasukan ELight Masih belum ada mencapai garis pertahanan pertama,tapi mereka dipimpin oleh judge,dan,Siloli Trick,itu"

Greenheart: "DiLeanBox,Pasukan ELight hanya tertahan dibasis pertahanan Negara kedua,tapi kami belum menemukan siapa pemimpinnya"

Blackheart: "Begitu juga,dinegaraku…,tapi lebih parah ditempatku…,mereka tepat berada diluar,share buruknya lagi anonydeath dan Brave yang menyerang mereka."

Purpleheart: "aku harap kesatria gamindustry dapat,membantu kita menghadapi perang ini."

Cklek!

percakapan mereka terhenti,begitu Phoenixheart bersama Histoire masuk kedalam ruangan.

Histoire: "Minna-san,maaf karena sudah membuat kalian lama menunggu"

Purpleheart: "Kinishinaide…(tersenyum kecil)."

Greenheart: "Inikah CPUnya?,..."

Histoire: "minna-san,perkenalkan CPU Phoenixheart kesatria dari gamindustry"

Histoire mengangguk kecil,Greenheart tersenyum kecil lalu bergerak mendekat pada Phoenixheart.

Greenheart meletakkan tangan kanannya,didadanya sambil,menunduk member hormat.

Greenheart: "perkenalkan,namaku vert,CPU Greenheart,Megami dari daratan padang hijau,Leanbox.,senang bisa menemuimu Phoenixheart."

Phoenixheart: "haik,Aku Phoenixheart hanya seorang kesatria gamindustry."

ucap phoenixheart kemudian,menjabat tangan greenheart.

Greenheart: "ara~ara~sepertinya,kau memiliki sikap sopan santun,ya…"

Phoenixheart: "biasa saja."

setelah Greenheart,memperkenalkan membeir tatapan pada greenheart,untuk segera bergantian memperkenalkan diri,Giliran whiteheart.

Whiteheart: "aku whiteheart,namaku blanc,Megami dari daratan ketenangan putih,lowee."

Phoenixheart: "blanc…,senang mengenalmu blanc."

Ucap Phoenixheart,kemudian berjabatan tangan dengan whiteheart.,lalu giliran Blackheart.

Blackheart: "Aku noire,CPU Blackheart,dari daratan regalitas hitam,lactation."

Phoenixheart: "haik."

Blackheart dan Phoenixheart,saling berjabat tangan,namun entah kenapa blackheart tetap memegang phoenixheart.

Blackheart: 'Hangat sekali…'

Phoenixheart: "blackheart-san?"

Blackheart: "(terbangun dari lamunannya),eh,haik"

Blackheart kemudian bergerak,menggantikan gilirannya dengan giliran purpleheart.

Blackheart: 'perasaan nyaman,apa ini?.'

Purpleheart dan Phoenixheart saling berjabat tangan,lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri.

Purpleheart: "aku CPU purpleheart,megami dari daratan ungu yang berkembang,planeptune…,namaku adalah Neptune.(tersenyum)"

Phoenixheart: "Senang mengenalmu Neptune"

purpleheart: "ya,begitu juga aku-"

purpleheart tiba-tiba hanyut dalam perasaan nyaman yang tiba-tiba,datang entah darimana merasuki dirinya,untuk sesaat purpleheart,tidak melepaskan tangan phoenixheart.

Histoire: "Ehem!..."

Histoire menyadarkan lamunan purpleheart.

Purpleheart: "!,Eh?!,maafkan aku"

Phoenixheart: "jangan dipikirkan…"

Histoire: "Baiklah phoenixheart-san…,silakan duduk"

Mereka duduk berkumpul disebuah meja bundar yang besar,ditengahnya ada semacam peta hologram datar yang menyatu dengan meja,menunjukkan peta gamindustry.

mereka duduk mengelilingi meja bundar,tersebut.

Histoire: "Baiklah minna-san,aku tau ini terlalu cepat,tapi aku ingin setelah phoenixheart-san sudah mengenal kalian semua,aku ingin kita langsung melaksanakan voting,keNegara mana duluan Phoenixheart akan berperang?."

untuk sementara suasana diruang menjadi tenang.

Histoire: "Pertama-tama,beritaukan sudah seperti apa,kondisi peperangan dinegara kalian,Vert-san kamu duluan silakan bicara."

Greenheart: "haik."

Greenheart kemudian berdiri,lalu mengendalikan peta hologram gamindustry menunjukkan Negara leanbox,dikelilingi lingkaran(share barrier),tapi diluar berkerumunan dengan titik-titik merah,yang banyak jumlahnya.

Greenheart: "ini adalah leanbox…"

Greenheart kemudian mendekatkan tampilan leanbox menjadi lebih dekat,terlihat droid-droid ELight,sedang membangun sebuah basis pabrik robot,diluar share barrier leanbox.

Greenheart: "berdasarkan laporan,ELight menyerang negaraku dengan tiba-tiba,membuat kami menghadapi mereka tanpa persiapan..."

Para CPU: "!..."

Tampilan peta menunjukkan basis-basis pertahanan pertama,dan telah diambil alih menjadi markas milik ELight,hutan-hutan HALO forest menjadi terbakar menerangi gelapnya malam.

Greenheart: "Karena jumlah,dan artileri mereka yang mengalahkan kami…,kami terpaksa harus menggunakan peledak yang akhirnya memicu api,membuat semua hutan hangus."

tampulan peta menunjukkan tentara-tentara droid,tank-tank laba-laba,dan aircraft milik ELight,sedang berkerumun diluar leanbox.

Greenheart: "Sebagian besar dari pasukan penjaga baris pertahanan pertama mati,dan,sebagiannya lagi hilang,aku menerima kabar dari beberapa unit dari basis pertahanan pertama yang berhasil mundur kebasis pertahanan kedua,bahwa ada beberapa unit yang terjebak diHALO forest,namun karena area dihutan itu terlalu ganas,aku takut jika hanya mengirim pasukanku kekuburan mereka sendiri…"

* * *

setelah greenheart menjelaskan,ruangan tempat mereka berada menjadi diam untuk sesaat,greenheart menundukkan kepalanya,menutup matanya dengan poni rambutnya,seusai dirinya selesai menjelaskan keadaan negaranya.

Histoire: "Apa itu sudah semuanya,vert-san?"

Greenheart: "Haik."

Histoire menghela nafas duka,lalu mulai bicara.

Histoire: "baiklah kalau begitu laporanmu,Vert-san silakan duduk."

greenheart mengangguk kecil lalu duduk dikursi dari meja bundar,whiteheart melihat greenheart dengan tatapan murung.

Whiteheart: '(melihat greenheart)…'

kemudian whiteheart melihat kearah phoenixheart,whiteheart tiba-tiba merasakan hawa membunuh ketika melihat phoenixheart,kepala phoenixheart tertunduk melihat meja yang kosong,sambil meremat tangan kanannya.

"Blanc…blanc-san."

Whiteheart terbangun dari hawa yang mendatanginya,tadi.

Histoire: "Blanc-san,sekarang giliranmu untuk memberikan laporan"

Whiteheart: "(melihat histoire)ha-haik."

Phoenixheart: "Hmm?"

Phoenixheart melihat whiteheart yang berdiri dengan gugup.

Phoenixheart: "Daijobu,blanc?"

Whiteheart: "aku tidak apa-apa."'hawa apa itu tadi?'.

whiteheart melupakan yang terjadi tadi,kemudian berdiri lalu mengendalikan peta hologram gamindustry menunjukkan Negara lowee,dikelilingi lingkaran(share barrier),yang lebarnya melebihi leanbox sebelumnya,berkerumunan dengan titik-titik merah.

Whiteheart: "ini adalah lowee"

Whiteheart kemudian mendekatkan tampilan lowee menjadi lebih dekat,terlihat droid-droid ELight,sedang mencari celah untuk memasuki lowee.

Whiteheart: "jika kalian bingung kenapa,jangkauan share-barrier milik lowee lebih lebar daripada yang lainnya…"

Tampilan peta menunjukkan basis-basis pertahanan pertama,dan masih dibawah kendali pasukan pertahanan lowee.

Whiteheart: "kami pada awalnya tau,jika ELight akan segera menyerang lowee,maka kami melakukan serangan jebakkan pasukan penyerang ELight yang bergerak kelowee,untuk bisa mengulur waktu agar energy share untuk menggunakan share-barrier cukup,dan mencegah mereka sebelum sempat menyentuh benteng basis pertahanan pertama."

tampulan peta menunjukkan pasukan ELight sedang berada diluar lowee,mencoba berusaha masuk dengan menembakki pelindung share,diantaranya CFW judge yang sedang memukul-mukul barriernya dengan kampaknya,dan jauh dibelakang basis ELight CFW trick terlihat sedang tidur.

Whiteheart: "seperti yang kalian lihat,penyerangan mereka dipimpin oleh 2 CFW yang dulu pernah dikalahkan adik-adik kita."

* * *

Whiteheart: "itu saja laporan keadaan negaraku"

Whiteheart kemudian memperhatikan phoenixheart,yang memberinya tanda isyarat 'good work' dengan tangannya.

Histoire: "Baiklah,blanc-san,itu adalah tindakan yang tepat untuk melindungi negaramu."

Whiteheart: "haik"

Whiteheart kemudian duduk kembali dikursi meja bundar,sesaat dia melihat kearah phoenixheart.

Whiteheart: 'perasaan seram apa itu tadi?'

Histoire: "baiklah,noire-san sekarang giliranmu untuk memberi kami laporan."

blackheart: "Haik."

blackheart kemudian berdiri,lalu mengambil alih kendali,peta hologram gamindustry menunjukkan Negara lastation,dikelilingi lingkaran(share barrier), dengan titik-titik merah diluarnya.

Blackheart: "ini negaraku,lastation…"

Blackheart kemudian mendekatkan tampilan lastation menjadi lebih dekat,terlihat meriam-meriam laser ELight sedang menembakkan blasternya keshare-barrier lastation.

Blackheart: "berdasarkan laporan,ELight menyerang dibawah pimpinan anonydeath,dan CFW brave..."

Tampilan peta menunjukkan basis-basis pertahanan pertama,dan kedua lastation diambil alih oleh pasukan ELight,tapi keadaan bentengnya rusak parah,dengan penuh lubang dari tembakkan laser.

Blackheart: "Strategi penyerangan mereka sangat terencana,mereka membawa banyak spidertank,hanya untuk melawan kesatria-kesatria lactation,namun yang lebih anehnya,saat aku bertarung dengan anonydeath,entah kenapa rasanya…,dia menjadi lebih kuat,seperti itu bukan dia"

tampilan peta menunjukkan anonydeath yang memakai komputer-super holographic sambil mengambang,untuk mengkonfigurasi meriam-meriam cannon milik ELight,yang menembakki pelindung lastation.

Blackheart: "Lebih buruknya lagi,mereka tetap berusaha menerobos share-barrier,menggunakan blaster-cannon mereka."

tampilan peta mengarah kekota lactation,menunjukkan rakyat-rakyat sedang ketakutan melihat share-barrier ditembaki.

Blackheart: "Tembakkan Blaster-cannon mereka,memang gagal mengenai kota,tapi tembakkan itu membuat takut seluruh rakyat"

Tampilan peta menunjukkan share-barrier milik lactation,yang keadaannya agak menipis.

Blackheart: "Karena rasa takut yang dibuat oleh rakyat,share crystal melemah,hingga efeknya dapat membuat share-barrier ikut melemah."

Tampilan peta menunjukkan Kesatria-Kesatria lactation,sedang berada dipos penjagaan dinding pertahanan ketiga Negara lactation,lastwall,sedang bersiaga membidik kearah pasukan ELight menggunakan Cannon tower,Negara mereka.

Blackheart: "Karena aku khawatir,jika share-barrier telah diterobos,aku mempersiapkan beberapa unit penjaga,dilastwall."

* * *

Histoire: "Baiklah,noire-san,apa itu sudah semua laporanmu?."

Blackheart: "haik"

Histoire: "(menghela nafas)baiklah kalau begitu silakan duduk."

Blackheart mengangguk,kemudian duduk kembali dikursi meja bundar,sesaat dia melihat kearah phoenixheart.

Blackheart: 'Kenapa dia hanya diam saja?'

Histoire: "baiklah,Neptune-san sekarang giliranmu untuk memberi kami laporan."

purpleheart: "Haik."

purpleheart kemudian berdiri,lalu mengambil alih kendali,peta hologram gamindustry menunjukkan Negara planeptune,dikelilingi lingkaran(share barrier),dengan jumlah titik merah yang sama dengan jumlah dinegara lainnya.

Purpleheart: "ini negaraku,planeptune…"

Purpleheart kemudian mendekatkan tampilan planeptune menjadi lebih dekat.

Purpleheart: "berdasarkan laporan,ELight menyerang dibawah CFW Magic,dan Rei ryghts..."

Tampilan peta menunjukkan basis-basis pertahanan pertama,dan kedua planeptune yang diambil alih oleh pasukan ELight.

Purpleheart: "penyerangan awal mereka adalah Menyerang dengan unit Droid,dan spidertank dalam jumlah yang massive,namun 1 jam kemudian tanpa kita sadari mereka membawa aircraft-aircraft."

tampilan hologram menunjukkan aircraft-aircraft elight,sedang berpatroli diluar planeptune.

Purpleheart: "dalam sekejap,mereka membantai unit planeptune dari langit"

tampilan peta menunjukkan magic dan rei ryghts sedang bertarung diatas virtua-forest.

Purpleheart: "Hal baiknya,Rei dan Magic tidak kompak dalam melakukan kerja-sama tim,Hal buruknya,rei sangat berantusias dalam membunuh aku dan nepgear."

tampilan peta mengarah kerumah sakit COMtune planeptune.

Purpleheart: "IF terkena cedera dari benturan ledakkan,sedangkan Nepgear,mendapat luka dipipinya"

* * *

 **[Phoenixheart POV]  
** **[Planeptune,Conference-room]  
[Basillicom]  
**  
Mendengarkan laporan megami,tentang apa yang telah diperbuat oleh 'ELight' kepada gamindustry,saja sudah membuatku kesal.

rasanya aku ingin segera keluar dari basillicom,lalu langsung kemedan perang,menghancurkan 'ELight' ini,dan siapa saja yang bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Purpleheart: "demikian laporan keadaan planeptune,dari saya."

histoire: "baiklah,terima kasih Neptune,silakan duduk."

menghela nafas sejenak,histoire mencemaskan sesuatu nampaknya,menghadap padaku.

histoire: "baiklah phoenixheart-san,para megami sudah memberitau kondisi peperangan disetiap Negara,apakah ada pertanyaan yang ingin kamu sampaikan?"

Phoenixheart: "pada laporan yang kudengar,hampir disetiap negara yang diserang oleh pasukan ELight dipimpin oleh custom firmware atau disebut CFW,bukankah kalian pernah mengalahkannya?"

Blackheart: "itu memang benar,aku pernah dengar dari salah satu dari mereka telah dibangkitkan oleh apa yang mereka sebut 'kami',yang telah memimpin ELight"

Phoenixheart: "siapa kira-kira pemimpin dari ELight?"

Purpleheart: "Kalau soal itu,kami masih belum tau,Karena perang ini,dari awal muncul secara tiba-tiba"

Phoenixheart: "sokka.."

Histoire: "apa ada pertanyaan lain,phoenixheart-san?"

Phoenixheart: "untuk saat ini,sudah dulu"

histoire menghela nafas untuk sejenak,lalu menghadap lagi pada kami.

Histoire: "Baiklah minna-san,mohon tentukan pendapat masing-masing kemana duluan kita akan mengirim phoenixheart,berperang"

Greenheart: "Apa tidak apa-apa?,bukankan dia baru saja hadir digamindustry"

tanya greenheart agak khawatir.

Phoenixheart: "jangan khawatir,vert-san.,ini sudah tugasku untuk melindungi gamindustry."

Greenheart: "tapi-"

Phoenixheart: "Bukan bermaksud sok,tapi aku sudah kesal kepada apa yang telah dilakukan 'ELight' ini pada gamindustry."

balasku dengan tegas,greenheart menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

Greenheart: "Kau memang seorang yang berjiwa kesatria,ya?..."

puji greenheart kepadaku,aku diam saja.  
histoire bertanya dengan penuh harap,aku harus menentukan,kenegara mana aku akan berperang.

whiteheart: "aku menyarankan dia pergi lactation,terlebih dahulu"

Histoire: "Blanc-san?"

blackheart: "blanc?"

kami melihat whiteheart tanpa ragu,menyarankanku untuk pergi kelastation.

Greenheart: "Kau yakin soal ini,blanc?.."

Whiteheart: "Share-barrier Lowee,melindungi hingga basis pertahanan pertama dari kota,itu menunjukkan kami masih bisa bertahan lebih lama."

Purpleheart: "Kalau begitu,aku ingin menyarankan hal yang sama!"

Kami melihat purple,turut menyarankanku kelastation.

Purpleheart: "Planeptune memiliki banyak pemimpin-pemimpin kuat,dan prajurit yang terlatih,maka dari itu kami mungkin masih bisa bertahan sampai phoenixheart kemari"

mendengar saran mereka,aku turut berpikir Lastation tidak akan bertahan lama jika meriam cannon-blaster milik ELight tetap menembaki share-barrier mereka.

Phoenixheart: "Baiklah,aku akan kelastation"

blackheart: "minna…"

blackheart tersenyum lalu kemudian mulai menitikkan air mata,purpleheart mendatangi blackheart.

purpleheart: "tidak apa-apa noire,jangan khawatirkan kami,kami tidak apa-apa…,pastikan saja-"

BRAKK!

kami melihat kearah pintu basillicom telah didobrak,dari pintu tersebut aku melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang,berwarna lilac,dengan D-Clip dirambutnya,dengan pakaian sailor(nepgear).

nepgear: "Onee-chan!"

kelihatannya gadis ini mencari kakaknya,disini.

Purpleheart: "Nepgear?,sedang apa kau disini?"

Phoenixheart: "adikmu?"

Purpleheart: "haik"

nepgear berlari memeluk purpleheart,nepgear menangis dipelukannya.

Purpleheart: "bukankah kau,seharusnya dirawat dirumah sakit?"

Nepgear: " _…hiks…_ tadi aku melihat cahaya dari basillicom menusuk kelangit _..hiks!.._ ,dakara Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada onee-chan _…hiks!…_ "

Purpleheart: "mou…,nepgear onee-chan tidak apa-apa…"

purpleheart dan nepgear saling berpelukkan,purpleheart menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung nepgear mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

aku melihat pintu basillicom terbuka,menunjukkan balkoni planeptune.

Phoenixheart: "histoire-san,boleh aku melihat-lihat dari balkoni sebentar?"

Histoire: "haik,silakan saja"

aku keluar kebalkoni,ketepian dinding pagar balkoni melihat-lihat keadaan gamindustry,dari atas menara basillicom planeptune.

Phoenixheart: "!..."'apa ini?!'.

aku melihat dari atas balkoni basillicom planeptune,kearah virtua forest diluar share-barrier planeptune,langit tidak terlihat seperti malam,gelapnya malam tercampur aduk dari cahaya api hutan virtua yang terbakar.

kota planeptune masih dalam keadaan utuh,namun dipenuhi tentara-tentara planeptune bersiaga dimana-mana,memposisikan diri untuk melindungi kota dari ELight.

Aku lihat kearah rumah sakit planeptune,yang berlabel nama COMtune,diatas gedungnya,diluar rumah sakit tersebut terlihat banyak mobil-mobil ambulan,dan helicopter MediEvac sedang mengantar-jemput pasien,menjelaskaan rumah sakit itu penuh.

Phoenixheart: 'ini kejam sekali…'

kulihat kelangit diatas share-barrier,aku bisa melihat sekelompok aircraft elight sedang terbang melewatiku,dari atas share-barrier planeptune.

aku mengepal tanganku,tanpa sadar menggeram kesal melihat apa yang dilakukan ELight pada gamindustry.

Histoire: "berbeda sekali dengan gamindustry yang dulu,bukan?"

aku menoleh kebelakang melihat histoire,melihatku sedang memperhatikan gamindustry.

Phoenixheart: "ya…"

jawabku dengan sedikit nada sedih.

Histoire: "ini semua terjadi,sudah 13 hari yang lalu,sejak fase awal penyerangan ELight keseluruh gamindustry"

Phoenixheart: "Apa ini semua ELight yang melakukannya?"

Histoire: "benar"

aku menoleh kearah luar share-barrier,aku dapat melihat pasukan ELight yang terdiri dari unit-unit droid,spidertank,dan,aircraft berkumpul dibasis yang mereka bangun diluar share-barrier planeptune.

Phoenixheart: "nee…,histoire."

Histoire: "noni?,"

Phoenixheart: "Kapan aku bisa segera kemedan perang?"

Histoire: "2 hari,dari hari ini kami akan mengirimkan anda kelastation menggunakan teleport share"

Phoenixheart: "sokka naa…"

setelah mendengar jawaban dari histoire,aku menghela nafas lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari balkoni basillicom,hingga ketengah balkoni.

Phoenixheart: "histoire-san,apa pasukan berada 'pas' diluar share-barrier?"

Histoire: "(bingung)haik?"

Phoenixheart: "Histoire-san,karena aku telah melihat dan mendengar semua yang telah dilakukan ELight pada gamindustry…"

* * *

 **[Histoire POV]  
** **[Planeptune,Basillicom]  
[Balkoni]  
** **  
**Phoenixheart-san berbicara dengan punggung berbalik padaku,kemudian aku bisa melihat dia tiba-tiba mengepal tangannya,lalu menolehkan kepalanya melirik melihatku.

Phoenixheart: "aku tidak akan memberi ampun pada mereka"

Srikkkk!

entah kenapa,tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa menyeramkan datang entah dari mana membuatku ketakutan tidak jelas,apa yang kutakutkan.

Phoenixheart: "Histoire-san,aku tidak bisa menunggu selama 2 hari,segera,ataupun,nanti jika ada yang sedang merusak gamindustry…"

Brrrkkk!

aku melihat kearah phoenixheart,tiba-tiba dia mematerialisasi sayapnya yang membara.

Phoenixheart: "aku akan menghukumnya…"

Histoire: "Phoenixheart-san…,apa yang-"

Dia melebarkan sayap apinya.

Phoenixheart: "SEKARANG!"

Dzaaappp!

Phoenixheart terbang melesat maju,menuju share-barrier dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Histoire: "ini gawat.!..,minna-san!"

* * *

 **[Purpleheart POV]**

aku sedang berusaha menghibur nepgear yang masih menangis,didadaku.

Purpleheart: "mou…,nepgear berhentilah menangis,onee-chan ada disini"

Nepgear: "haik, _..hiks.._ datte.."

Purpleheart: "kamu ini adik yang manja,ya nepgear"

Nepgear: " _..hiks.._ onee-chan-"

Histoire: "Minna-san!"

Histoire memasuki basillicom dengan wajah panic,

Purpleheart: "ada apa histy?"

Histoire: "ini gawat!,Phoenixheart-san pergi menuju Virtua Forest!"

Para Megami(Kecuali nepgear): "APA!"

kami para megami langsung terkejut mendengar hal ini.

Blackheart: "kita harus mengejarnya!"

Greenheart: "Haik."

Purpleheart: "Maaf nepgear,aku akan pergi mencari orang itu sebentar"

hiburku mencoba memberi semangat pada nepgear,jika aku akan pergi.

Nepgear: "Demo-"

Purpleheart: "aku hanya pergi sebentar,menjemputnya kembali"

Nepgear: "Izinkan,aku ikut.."

Purpleheart: "maaf nepgear,ini masalah yang rumit."

Nepgear: "sokka…"

Nepgear terduduk menundukkan kepala,aku yakin dia memasang wajah murung,aku mengelus kepalanya mencoba menghiburnya.

Purpleheart: "Jangan khawatir,ayo kita makan pudding,setelah aku kembali(tersenyum)"

Nepgear menaikkan kepalanya,lalu tersenyum.

Nepgear: "Ehmm!,wakatta."

aku berdiri bergerak,menuju balkoni basillicom,aku lihat Vert dan noire sudah melesat duluan.

Whiteheart: "Neptune!,ayo cepat!,aku tidak mau dia 'mati' sebelum kelowee!"

Purpleheart: "HAIK!"

jawabku kemudian Blanc dan aku terbang menyusul phoenixheart.

Purpleheart: 'phoenixheart,kau kira apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'

* * *

 **[NO POV]  
** **[Planeptune,Happ-park]  
[taman]  
** **  
**disebuah taman planeptune,IF Nampak sedang kebingungan mencari seseorang.

IF: "Mou…,nepgear kemana sih?"

IF kemudian mengambil satu dari handphone dipinggangnya,lalu mencoba menghubungi nepgear.

message to: Nepgear  
text: Nepgear,kamu ada dimana?!,aku kehilangan jejakmu.

setelah IF mengetik pesan itu,IF mengirim pesannya.

2 menit kemudian…

tritt!tritt!

masuk pesan dari nepgear.

IF: "nepgear?"

Message From: Nepgear  
text: Aku sedang dibasillicom.

IF menghela nafas,lega…

message to: Nepgear  
text: Syukurlah,jaa~,aku akan kesana sekarang.

setelah IF mengirim pesan pada nepgear,IF merasakan seperti ada orang lain disekitarnya.

IF: ".!..(melihat sekitar)"

IF melihat sekelilingnya,tidak ada apa-apa.

IF: 'Tidak ada apa-apa…'

Setelah memastikan sekitar aman,IF duduk disebuah kursi taman,lalu memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

IF: 'mungkin aku kelelahan…,Karena terlalu banyak terbentur ledakkan ya?..'

setelah IF,memegang kepalanya dia melepas tangan kirinya dari kepalanya.

IF: "..!...(Melihat langit)"

IF melihat sesuatu yang membara berwarna kuning keoranyean sedang terbang menuju share-barrier,dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

IF: "Apa itu?..!.."

IF kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya melihat 4 Megami terbang mengejar benda tadi.

IF: "Nepko?!"

setelah itu,menaikki keretanya pergi entah kemana.

BRRMM!

* * *

 **[Purpleheart POV]  
** **[Planeptune,Pine-city]  
[kota pine]  
**  
aku dan para megami lainnya,sedang terbang diatas kota pine,planeptune.

Whiteheart: "oi,ada yang bisa menjelaskanku kenapa dia bisa cepat sekali?!(melihat phoenixheart dari kejauhan)"

Blackheart: "aku tidak tau,tapi sepertinya kecepatannya bisa sama rata dengan sebuah,jet"

Whiteheart: "Apa yang ada dipikirkannya?!,tiba-tiba saja dia terbang melesat menuju virtua-forest yang dikerubungi ELight!"

aku memperkirakan jarak terbang antara kami dengan phoenixheart ada sekitar 40km.

Purpleheart: "nee..,minna entah kenapa saat aku berjabat tangan dengannya…,aku merasakan sesuatu…"

Blackheart: "kau merasakannya juga?,"

Purpleheart bingung dengan pertanyaan blackheart.

Purpleheart: "Merasakan apa?,maksudmu?"

Blackheart: "Aku juga merasakan sesuatu saat kita pertama kali memanggilnya kegamindustry"

Whiteheart,dan,greenheart memperhatikan kami,seakan tertarik dengan percakapan kami.

Greenheart: "Apa yang kau rasakan,noire?"

Blackheart: "ya,aku merasa seperti sebuah cahaya,telah hadir."

Whiteheart: "Maksudmu?"

Blackheart: "Seperti sinar yang keluar dari cahaya share-crystal planeptune,saat kita memanggilnya,aku merasakan sinar itu membawakan semacam kekuatan,perasaan lega,dan, kita telah melihat akhir dari perang"

Greenheart: "Aku merasakannya juga,saat aku berjabat tangan dengannya,aku merasakan rasa hangat yang membahagiakan pikiranku(tersenyum)"

Whiteheart: "Kalau begitu,kau beruntung noire,kalau dia akan pergi menyelamatkan Negara duluan"

Blackheart: "sou da ne…(tersenyum)"

phoenixheart terlihat semakin jauh didepan,aku melihat dia hampir mencapai perbatasan share-barrier.

Purpleheart: "Anoo…,minna-san maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian,tapi aku melihat phoenixheart sudah dimenjelang perbatasan share-barrier."

Whiteheart,Greenheart,&,Blackheart: "..!(Melihat kearah phoenixheart)"

Whiteheart,: "..!..,gawat!,cepat kejar dia!"

Kami berempat mempercepat laju terbang kami,bersamaan.

Zapp!,Zapp!,Zapp!.

* * *

 **[Phoenixheart POV]  
** **[Planeptune,purple fortress]  
[Garis pertahanan terakhir planeptune,perbatasan share-barrier]  
**  
Aku bisa melihat share-barrier sudah dekat didepan mata,ini berarti aku sudah sangat dekat dengan ELight.

aku mematerialisasi tangan kananku menjadi pedang,dan,tangan kiriku menjadi meriam,lalu aku melindungi kepalaku,dengan meriam tangan kiriku,Sesaat lagi aku akan menabrak Share-barrier.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

BLOMP!

aku menyingkirkan meriam tangan kiriku,melihat sekitar virtua-forest,terlihat lebih buruk dibandingkan dari dalam share-barrier.

Hutan virtua yang hangus terbakar,langit berwarna campur aduk antara hitam dan warna kuning dari nyala api,disekitar hutan aku melihat semacam pabrik,yang dijaga ketat dengan perangkat-perangkat ELight.

dengan cepat,aku langsung melesat mengincar basis ELight,atau pabrik yang nampaknya berhubungan dengan ELight,aku memasang jarak antara aku dengan pabrik itu,diudara lalu mempersiapkan meriam tangan kiriku,mengumpulkan energy kemeriam tangan kiriku.

Hrennggg-Piunk!

Phoenixheart: "SUN BLASTER!"

aku menembakkan bola energy berwarna oranye-kemerahan kearah pabrik itu.

DUARRR!

dalam sekejap,aku melakukan kerusakkan parah pada pabrik,itu.

Setelah aku melakukan kerusakkan,aku terbang melesat maju kepabrik itu.

Saat aku mendarat kepabrik ini,pabrik ini nampaknya kosong seperti tidak ada droid disini.

aku melihat lihat-lihat sekitar,lalu-

Ciunkk-Trankk.

sebuah tembakkan laser,ditembakkan kearahku dari belakang..

tapi syukurnya aku berhasil membelokkan tembakkan laser itu,kearah sembarangan.

dihadapanku,aku bisa melihat sekumpulan pasukan droid ELight,berdiri dengan senapan laser mereka tertodong kearahku.

Phoenixheart: "kalian tidak akan,bisa membunuhku…"

aku mengarahkan pedangku kearah mereka,memasang posisi siap menyerang.

Phoenixheart: "Karena digamindustry ini…,kalian yang bersalah…"

Ciunkk,Ciunkk-Trankk-Whuush-Sriingg,sriing,Brakk!.

2 droid dari sekumpulan pasukan ELight itu,menembakkan laser mereka kearahku,aku menangkis satu dari tembakkan mereka,mengelak-ngelak mendekat,lalu membelah kedua droid itu,dengan rapi.

Phoenixheart: "Maka kalian yang harus dihukum!"

* * *

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Do**

NEPSTATION!  
[Planeptune,Nepread-station]

Sharrow:Halo readers!,bagaimana kabarnya?,ya semoga sehat selalu,saya sang author disini ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang telah membaca fic pertama saya,tentang Hyperdimension neptunia.

Sharrow:(mengatur nafas)Jika kalian fans dari Neptunia,pasti kalian tau gamindustrykan?,dunia gamindustry pasti selalu dipenuhi permainan dan kebahagiaan,bisa dibilang gamindustry adalah dunia yang sempurna.

Sharrow:(mengatur nafas),dan lagi sekilas mau curhat,saya inikan orangnya pemimpi,suka ngayal,(silakan tertawa jika ingin),maka sebab itu saya ingin membuat fic dengan oc buatan saya yang akan mewakili dapat bertemu dengan mereka.

Sharrow:(mengatur nafas,melihat kertas dimeja nepstation),oke yang tadi itu pesan dari saya,sekarang mari kita lihat status fic ini….

Sharrow:(melihat kertas laporan fic)hhmmmm…,oke pada tanggal 21 april 2016,kemarin bertepatan 3 jam setelah fic ini dipublikasikan,saya langsung mendapat review pertama saya dari seorang author,(kelihatannya udah PRO) memberi saya pertanyaan dan penyemangatan.

Sharrow:Sumpah!,saya sangat senang dengan Review yang anda berikan!,maka terima kasih banyak pada anda(belum dapat izin,untuk menyebut nama author),atas semangat yang diberikan.

Sharrow:untuk jawaban pertanyaan pertama anda,fic ini buatan saya sendiri,sampai sekarang saya punya bahan inspirasi dan semangat untuk meneruskan fic ini.

Sharrow:lalu untuk jawaban pertanyaan kedua anda,saya sulit menjawabnya Cuma bisa minta maaf,Karena saat pembuatan chapter pertama,saya terlalu bersemangat untuk mengetik karena tidak sabar menjumpakan OC saya dengan karakter neptunia.

Sharrow:lalu untuk jawaban pertanyaan ketiga anda,boleh rupanya ya?,menaruh 3000 k perchapter?,kalo misalnya boleh….,saya kalau bisa akan update seminggu kalo gak sibuk 2 chapter,tapi kalo sibuk 1 chapter aja,tapi panjang.

Sharrow:sekian untuk anda Reviewer pertama saya,lalu kemudian untuk para reader yang terhormat,mohon beri saya kritik,tentang fic yang saya buat ini…

Sharrow:(melihat jam tangan),baiklah reader yang saya sayangi,saya mau permisi dahulu,karena saya ada janji,mau bantu Compa mengurus pasien diCOMtune(dunia khayalan),jaa~.


End file.
